TRAVESURAS DE UNA PRINCESA
by FeniXssa
Summary: Basado en la peli "travesuras de una princesa", Bella la hija del presidente de USA, Edward el misterioso "estudiante de intercambio", ¿que pasara cuando se enamoren?, ¿y el secreto de Edward salga al descubierto?, ¿podran seguir con su romance?...ExB
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA MIS NIÑAZ!**

**BUENO PS YA SE DARAN CUENTA Q SUFRO UN TERRIBLE CASO DE "SOY-PROPENSA-A-INICIAR-FICS", PERO PS ASI SOY YO, AUNQ ESTE ES UNO Q SOLO VA A CONSTAR DE 7 u 8 CAPS, TENGO ESTA IDEA RONDANDOME EN LA MENTE DESDE HACE 2 HORAS, Y SIENTO Q SI NO LA PLASMO, ME DA UN PATATUS! ESTA HISTORIA ES BASADA EN LA PELICULA "TRAVESURAS DE UNA PRINCESA".**

**SPERO SUS RR!**

**LAS AMOOO!**

**NOS VEMOS ABAJO!**

**EBx Ebx Ebx Ebx Ebx Ebx Ebx Ebx Ebx Ebx Ebx Ebx Ebx Ebx Ebx Ebx Ebx Ebx Ebx Ebx Ebx Ebx **

"**NACES SIENDO…MUERES SIENDO…."**

**-**Isabella,¿estas segura de lo que vas a hacer?¿estas segura que esto es lo que quieres?-me pregunto otra vez mi madre Renee la "1mera dama"

-Mamá no me llames por mi nombre completo ¡sabes que lo odio!, ¡y si estoy segura que quiero esto!¡ya estoy mayorcita!¿no crees?!

-No, no creo, para mi todavía eres mi bebé- y dicho esto me abrazo, yo le correspondi y sonreí.

-Mamá confía en mi, ¡por favor!

Ella suspiro pesadamente.

-Confio en ti, no confio en eso-y señalo con su dedo a el gran edificio que estaba en frente de nosotras "univerdidad de Phoenix", decía en letras grandes.

-Ya, no seas paranoica, además no voy a estar sola, ya viste toda la seguridad que mando papá?¡por Dios!-le dije negando con la cabeza molesta.

-Es por tu seguridad hija

-¡15 hombres!

-El te ama

-Bueno eso no lo puedo negar ¡pero 15 hombres!-le dije cogiendo mis maletas y caminando hacia el edificio mi mamá rio, mientras los 15 hombres me seguían más los 20 de ella, ¡POR DIOS!, por donde pasábamos, la gente en especial los estudiantes nos veian curiosamente, yo sonreía por practica, y por cortesía, no es que tuviera algo en contra de esas personas, pero a veces es agotador.

Cuando llegue a mi habitación, los "hombres de negro", avanzaron 1mero, para "verificar que el paquete este seguro", les segui en silencio, mientras mi mamá miraba a todos lados nerviosa. Comence a desempacar, cuando unos gritos me alertaron.

-¡COMO DICE?!¡PERO ESA ES MI HABITACIÓN!¡PUEDE ESTAR EL PRESIDENTE DE USA ALLI PARADO, ME IMPORTA UN RABANO!

-…..-murmullos, avance hacia la puerta.

-¿QUIÉN SE CREE USTED?¡EXIJO HABLAR CON SU SUPERIOR!

Cuando llegue me encontre con una despampanante rubia, de ojos azules, y medidas perfectas, totalmente enfurecida, y mirando con odio a los "H.D.N".

-¿Pasa algo Thomas?-le pregunte al trigueño fornido de al lado.

-Nada señorita, eso solo que la joven aquí presente, exije entrar a su habitación- respondió algo molesto.

La chica me miro por 1mera vez, y sus ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas, en su boca roja por el brillo labial, se formo una "o".

-Tu…tu …tu eres…eres e..eres..¿Isabella Swan?- me pregunto nerviosa y asustada.

-Dime Bella, pasa…y Thomas, ella puede entrar, esta habitación es para dos, así que grabate su rostro.- el asintió, la chica entro algo intimidada, me sonrio,y le sonrio a mi madre.

-Disculpa Isabella, es solo que soy algo malgeniada- me dijo sonrojada.

-Ya te dije que me dijeras Bella, y tranquila ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Rosalie Hale- me tendio la mano, algo dudosa, yo le respondi el gesto.

-Mucho gusto señora Rennee, quede impresionada con su labor en Africa con los niños- Rose le dijo mirándola con admiración.

-¡Oh! Querida dime Renee, y ya que eres amiga de Bella, siéntete en toda confianza, y gracias por lo de Africa, disfrute mucho haciéndola- mi madre le sonrio cálidamente a Rose, luego me miro a mi nerviosa.

-¿ya te vas?- le pregunte algo triste, es que era la 1mera vez que dejaba el nido, los iba a extrañar.

-Lamentablemente si, pero te llamare todos los días, y vendre cuando pueda- me dijo abrazandome, después de unas cuantas lagrimas, y de despedirse de Rose, mamá se marcho.

-¿Quieres bajar a comer?- me pregunto Rose

-mmmm si, tengo hambre- me sonrio.

Pasamos la cena charlando animadamente, por 1mera vez en mucho años me sentía con una verdadera amiga, Rose parecía sincera, y muy amable.

Llegamos a la habitación, nos despedimos y nos fuimos a dormir, esa noche me sentí algo trsite, decidi llamar al presidente de los estados Unidos de America, en pocas palabras …mi papá.

1 timbre

2 timbre

3 timbre

-¿Bella?

-¡Papí!

-Princesita como estas?

-Bien, es solo que los extrañaba- me sincere

-Bella, ¿quieres que mande por ti?, ¿te hicieron algo? ¿no me digas que Osama tomo represarías?- pensé que iba a reir, pero su tono fue serio.

-NOOOOO! ¡papá!¿no puedo llamarlos?

-Lo siento Bells, es solo que esoty nervioso, ancioso…ahhhhhhh! ¡ no se!, es la 1mera vez que te vas tan lejos y por tanto tiempo!

-Lo se, a veces decearia ser otra chica, no ser la hija del presidente- le dije lo ultimo en un susurro.

-Bella, no digas eso

-Lo siento Charlie, pero es lo que siento

-Debes estar bastante frustrada para llamarme por mi nombre hija- rio un poco.

-Tu sabes por que papá

-Si es por lo de los guardaspaldas, no hay reversa Bella

-¡15 papá!¡15!

-Modera tu tono jovencita, además tengo que mantenerte a salvo, eres lo más valioso que tengo, bueno afuera de tu madre y esta nación- volvió a reir.

-Pero papá!

-Nada de eso señorita!

-Ves!¡ aveces decearia ser una chica normal!

-Lo siento Isabella, naces siendo…

-Mueres siendo-termine yo molesta, le colgué sin despedirme, tire el celular al suelo, y me obligue a quedarme dormida.

**BUENO PS HASTA AKI…POR HOY**

**¿QUÉ LES PARECIO?...¿LES GUSTO?**

**BUENO PS ENTONCES PINCHEN EL VOTONCITO VERDE DE ABAJITO!**

**PRONTO SUBIRE EL SIG CAP DE ESPINAS DE ROSAS.**

**BESOS!**

**************T.V.K***************MEL*********************


	2. ¿ESTUDIANTE DE INTERCAMBIO?

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZ MIS NIÑAS!**

**PS POR AKI…APORVECHANDO EL FIN DE SEMANA….SAKE UN TIME PARA USTEDDES…xD!**

**GRAXIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZ A TODAS USTEDES POR SUS RR, FAVORITOS, Y ALERTAS……**

**AUNQ ESTE ES IN MINI-FIC….PS ES MARAVILLOSO SABER Q HAY GENTE Q LE GUSTE MIS HISTORIA…..**

**NOS VEMOS ABAJITO!**

**ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB ExB**

"**¿ESTUDIANTE DE INTERCAMBIO?"**

-¡Bella!¡levantate!¡vamos!-me llamo Rose, gruñi por lo bajo molesta, le tire una almohada.

-¡AUCH!

Rei, mientras ella me quitaba las cobijas.

-¡NO!¡5 MINUTOS MAS!- rogue.

-¡Nada de eso señorita!, ¡a ducharse!¡ hoy es nuestro 1mer día!

Me levante de la cama aún grogui, y me dirigi a la ducha, el agua tibia me despertó pero relajo mis musuculos.

Al salir, Rose hablaba desde la puerta con otra persona.

-¡Rose!, la ducha esta libre- le dije mientras me dirigía a la habitación.

Me cambie rápidamente, al salir, Rose todavía hablaba animadamente desde la puerta con esas personas, camine hacia el comedor pretendiendo no hacer ruido, para tomar un café.

-¡Bella!¡ven te presento a dos nuevos amigos!-me grito Rose desde la puerta, apenada, y algo frustrada por no poder pasar desapercibida.

-Hola, un gusto Alice Cullen-se presento una pequeña chica, de 1.50 m, cabellos negros, y en divertidas puntas a todas las direcciones, tenia facciones de duendecillo, muy finas, parecía un hada.

-Isabella Swan, pero dime Bella- le tendí la mano, ella la estrecho gustosa.

-Mira, este es mi hermano Edward Cullen- y me msotro a un dios griego, bajado desde el mismísimo Olimpo, para mí, era aproximadamente de 1.80, de cabellos dorados y totalmente desordenados, haciéndolo ver mucho más sexi, sus labios, carnosos y de un lindo tono rosa, estaban húmedos, llamándome a besarlos, ¡Dios!, su nariz totalmente simetrica, pasando de paso por sus hermosos ojos verdes esmeraldas, pestañas largas y espesas, cejas gruesas y extraordinariamente del mismo color de sus cabellos, piel palida, pero con aspecto suve, y el cuerpo, el cuerpo ¡AVE MARIA PURISIMA!,_¡sin pecado concebido muchacha!, _sus musculos del brazo, no eran tan prominentes, pero se notaba que el chico hacia ejercicio, como llevaba una camisa un poco pegada a su escultural cuerpazo, pude notar, como sus abdominales y perfecto pecho estaban muy bien moldeados, me comencé a marear, y me di cuenta que era por que había dejado de respirar.

Alguien a mi lado tosio un poco…_Rose…¿Cuánto llevaba viéndolo como una estúpida?_

-Hola Bella, Edward Cullen, un placer conocerte- me tendio la mano, yo al instante, se la tendí, un fuerte choque eléctrico me recorrió desde la mano, hasta el comienzo de mi cabeza.

-Bella Swan- no se porque carajos me sonroje, cuando el me regalo una hermosa sonrisa ladina.

-Bueno, me voy a duchar, pasen chicos- les invito Rose, ellos asintieron, los acompañe hasta la pequeña sala,la que respondia al nombre de Alice, miraba maravillada todo el lugar.

-Bonita habitación-me dijo ella sentándose en un poof negro.

-Gracias, la decoramos Rose y yo-le sonreí-¿quieren tomar algo?-les ofreci.

-Café, para mí esta bien-hablo Alice.

Edward no contesto, porque miraba a todas partes, como nervioso.

-Disculpa, ¿estas bien?-le pregunte caminando hacia el, el al instante se volteo y su postura ¿se relajo? Al verme.

-Si, te acompaño a la cocina- me dijo, me sono más como a una orden ¿por qué?

-Y eres nuevo verdad?

-si

-De donde vienes?

-De Madrid, pero naci en Forks, y vivi allí hasta los 15 años, luego me mude con unas primas a Madrid.

-OH!, ¿eres estudiante de intercambio entonces?

-Aja, ¿y tu que quieres estudiar?- me pregunto como queriendo cambiar de conversación.

-Pues todavía no se, me gusta mucho la escritura, ¿y que hay de ti?

-Quiero estudiar medicina, pero me encanta la música

-WOW!, y tocas algún instrumento?

-Se tocar el piano y la guitarra.

-Eso es increíble!

-Bella?, te fuiste a sembrar el café a Colombia?- me dijo Alice entrando a la cocina.

-OH!, perdón, me entretuve hablando con tu hermano.

-Alice, ¿puedes ir a la habitación?, se me quedo el celular

Alice miro raro a Edward, como si se dijeran todo con las miradas, después de un largo minuto ella asintió.

-Te veo luego Bella- me sonrio tristemente, y salió cabizbaja por la puerta,…¿por qué?

-Apurate, tienes Fisica ahora- me dijo mirando por la ventana de la cocina Edward..¿como sabía que me tocaba esa materia?

-¿Cómo sabías que me tocaba Fisica?

Al parecer la pregunta le tomo por sorpresa, por que me miro confundido y frunciendo el seño

-Eh…bueno…este…me lo dijo..Rose..si Rose- respondió nervioso, lo mire con una ceja alsada, iba a cuestionarle, pero en ese momento salió Rose.

-¡VAMOS!¡FALTAN 2 MINUTOS!- ella cogió su mochila yo hice lo mismo, con Edward siguiéndome los talones, por donde pasábamos todos me sonreían, extrañamente de los 15 "H.D.N", habían solo 4, y mantenían una distancia prudente, dándome privacidad.

Llegamos al salón, yo totalmente feliz, por que mi papá al fin comprendió su gran error, y mermo la seguridad.

Avance unos puestos, cuando un chico rubio de aspecto aniñado se me opuso en el camino.

-Hola Isabella, Mike Newton, un gustaso muñeca- me dijo queriendo darme un beso en la mejilla, retrocedi asqueada, escuche como alguien a mi lado gruñía, y empujaba con su fuerte y blanca mano a Mike del camino.

-Gracias-le dije a Edward, el me sonrio de vuelta, se hizo a mi lado, Alice, que no la había vuelto a ver, estaba adelante mio, me saludo con la mano, un poco más feliz, Rose la acompañaba.

-Buenos días alumnos!¡y buenos días señorita Isabella, sea bienvenida a esta su universidad!- me grito muy efusivamente el profesor, yo trate de formar una sonrisa en agradecimiento pero no respondi nada, todos me miraban extrañados, la chicas unas con envidia y otras con admiración, y los chicos, bueno los chicos, me veian como un pedazo de carne.

Me estremeci de solo pensarlo, Edward volteo a verme preocupado.

-¿Tienes frio?

-No, estoy bien gracias-le dije sonriendo un poco.

El asintió, pocos minutos después me llego un papel, con una caligrafia algo chueca.

_Muñeca:_

_Que te parece si te desaces del idiota de al lado, y salimos hoy a una fiesta en un bar muy conocido, todos iran allí..¿te apuntas?_

_MIKE._

Solte el aire de golpe, molesta y muy furiosa, ¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarme muñeca?¿y ha decirle a Edward idiota?

**Newton:**

**Lo siento, pero no quiero salir con nadie…invita a otra chica…graxias de todas maneras.**

**Bella.**

Edward a mi lado mataba con la mirada a Mike, que me sonreía ilusionado, cuando le llego la nota, arrugo en entrecejo y se volteo molesto, minutos después me llego otro papel.

_**Hola Bella:**_

_**¿te unes al grupo de porristas?, serias de gran ayuda, presiento que seremos buenas amigas!**_

_**XOXO**_

_**Lauren.**_

¿Quién carajos es Lauren?,¿y por que mira a Edward tan coquetamente?...momento¿Por qué me preocupa que ella lo mire así?

**Lauren:**

**Odio los deportes…y ps lo siento…¡pero ya tengo amigas!...graxias de todos modos…**

**Bella.**

No se porque le conteste eso, pero en realidad estaba muy molesta, cuando ella recibió la nota, me miro furiosa, y luego arrugo el papel, y lo hecho al suelo.

Minutos después me llego otro papel

Bella:

¿Eres buena en las mates?¿te gusta el ajedrez?....si la respuesta es si…con gusto te admitiríamos en el club de ajedrez…

Espero tu respuesta

Eric

Suspire pesadamente, y escribi.

**Eric:**

**Lo siento pero, no estoy interesada en unírmeles al club…graxias de todos modos…**

**Bella.**

El chico que respondió al nombre de Eric, me regalo una sonrisa amigable, y asintió.

Despues me llego otro papel, pero esta caligrafia era muy elegante y perfecta.

_**Bella:**_

_**Que te parece si salimos hoy, a un bar muy conocido, escuche que todos iran allí, es como la fiesta de bienvenida…**_

_**Edward**_

Sonrei para mis adentros.

**E:**

**¿Me estas invitando a salir?**

**B**

_**B:**_

_**Si…creo…¿te molesta?**_

_**E**_

**E:**

**mmmmm…¡claro que no!...no c pork…pero, me gustaría conocerte…me agradas chico misterioso de intercambio…**

**B**

_**B:**_

_**Q bn!...tmbn me agradas Bella…¿chico misterioso de intercambio?**_

_**E**_

**E:**

**Hay Edward, tengo unas cuantas dudas dobre ti, eres tan tan misterioso…no c porke…hay algo en ti…no c…pero hoy en la noche tendre mis respuestas..¿cierto?**

**B**

_**B:**_

_**Muchas veces es mejor vivir en una mentira Bella, la realidad puede ser un tanto…dura…**_

_**E.**_

**E:**

**¿Qué quieres decir?**

**B**

_**B:**_

_**Nada Bella…nada…¿paso por ti a las 7?**_

_**E.**_

Me molesto que quisiera evadirme.

**E:**

**¿Por qué me evades?...¿q escondes?...ya no kiero salir…olvidalo!**

**B**

Le avente el papel furiosa, el lo examino extrañado, pero volvió a escribir.

_**B:**_

_**¿estas enojada?**_

_**E**_

**E:**

**Si, y sabes que, deja de escribirme, es de kínder.**

**B**

_**B:**_

_**¿Entonces por que me escribes?...la de kínder eres tu...**_

_**PD:**_

_**JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJANJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! JA!**_

_**E**_

Lo mire furiosa, estuve a punto de sacarle la lengua, pero eso solo aumentaría las posibilidades de que yo fuera la de kínder, asi que sin más rompi el dichoso papel, y lo ignore el resto de la clase, al ver mi comportamiento el rio pero cuando lo volteaba a ver enojada el la disimulaba con una tos.

**Hasta aki por hoy!**

**BUENO ¿Qué LES PARECIO?¿LES GUSTO?**

**ESPERO SUS RR!**

**ESE EDWARD SI NO!**

**¿Cuál SERA EL SECRETO QUE ESCONDE?**

**Y PORK ALICE SE PUSO ASI?**

**EN EL PROX CAP APARECERAN EMMET, Y JASPER.**

**Y LA DICHOSA FIESTECITA…AUNQ BELLA NO VA ACOMPAÑADA DE NUESTRO QUERIDO EDWARD…BUENO AL PRINCIPIO…**

**EN EL PROX CAP:**

-¡SUELTAME!-le grite furiosa tratando de quitármelo de encima.

-¡Vamos muñeca!¡no te hagas que yo se que te traigo loquita!- y comenzó a levantarme la falda, chille asustada.

De un momento a otro, ese peso fue liberado, y lo vi tirado en el suelo, para después ver a mi héroe, dándole patadas en todo su cuerpo, luego lo levanto de la camisa.

-¡OYEME BIEN IMBECIL!¡JAMAS SE TE OCURRA PONERLE UNA DE TUS ASQUEROSAS MANOS ENCIMA!¡ MANTENTE A 1000 METROS DE ELLA!¡O SI NO TE CASTRO!¡MALDITO CERDO ,¿ME ENTENDISTE?!

**Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!**

**HASTA EL PROX CAP!**

****************T.V.K************MEL***********************


	3. ¿MI HEROE?

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZ MIS NIÑAS!**

**BUENO PS AKI CON EL TERCER CAP….**

**GRAXIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS A TODAS POR SU APOYO!**

**¡SPERO SEGUIR CONTANDO CON USTEDES!**

**LAS KIEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

*******************************************************************************************************************************************

**¿MI HEROE?**

Al salir del salón, Edward me siguió.

-¿Por qué me sigues?- me voltee y lo encare furiosa

-No es mi culpa que tu tomes el mismo camino que yo- y se encogió de hombros

-¿Ah ahora soy yo la que tengo la culpa?

-Pues veras…si

-Eres un hijo de…

-uuuuh?!...bajale al tonito princesita…allá afuera seras la hija del presidente pero aquí, eres una estudiante más- hablo como se llamaba ¿Liren?¿laurrebn?¿lauren?...oh si Lauren…pero resumamoslo a ZORRA!

-¡Tu cállate fallido intento de Barbie siliconuda!¡no te metas en donde no te importa!- le respondi con veneno en mis palabras.

-Uy!, ¡cuida esa boquita!¡ no vaya a ser que te la cierre de un golpe!

-¡ah si!¡¿tu y quien más?!

En ese instante salieron 2 chicas más, con uniforme de zorristas..muy cortos…wakale!, me quede callada algo sorprendida.

-Lo suponía

-Pero miren a quien me encuentro por aquí…si es la sucia de Mallory- hablo una voz conocida a mis espaldas.

-¡Callate HALE!¡ESTO NO ES CONTIGO!-

-¡Pues fijate zorra que si es conmigo!¡por que Bella es mi amiga!¡ y lo que es con ella es conmigo!- le respondió Rose, con una sonrisa socarrona en su cara, en ese momento llegaron mis "H.D.N", y me rodearon.

-¡¿Qué princesita?¿no te puedes defender sola?¿siempre tienes que correr a donde papí para que te defienda? Aaaawwwwww ¡pobre!- se mofo la zorra.

-¡Callate estúpida!¡ Thomas dejame!- mi guarura me miro como si estuviera loca, en ese momento también llego Allie, algo nerviosa, y miro a Edward como si todo fuera culpa de él.

-¡¿Qué pasa aquí?!- hablo el Decano abriéndose paso entre la multitud, hasta llegar a nosotras.

-¡Que esta ya se cree la reina de la universidad!- chillo enojada la zorra.

-¡Esta tiene nombre tarada!- le respondi yo, unos pequeños brazos me rodearon, _Allie…_y me comenzó a arrastrar fuera de la multitud, los de seguridad me siguieron en silencio, matando a Edward con la mirada…vale!¿alguien me puede explicar por que?

-Ya Allie, ¿puedes soltarme?- le pregunte, ella estaba tensa, me solto y no hablo.

-¿Estas bien?

-Edward es un idiota, como pudo arriengarse así, y peor aún arriesgarte?- susurro como si pensara para ella misma, no entendí nada de lo que dijo.

-¿Qué cosa Allie?...no entiendo nada…¿Por qué arriesgarme?

Ella levanto su vista, y me miro asustada

-¿Hable en voz alta?-me pregunto preocupada

-Si, pero no entendí nada¿me puedes explicar por favor?

En ese preciso momento llego Rose, seria, y me miro con pena.

-Edward esta afuera, quiere hablar con tigo Alllie-le dijo Rose preocupada, ella asintió y salió.

-Y tu Bells, Mike quiere hablar contigo- bufe molesta, ella me regalo una sonrisa, Sali arrastrando los pies.

-¿Qué hay Bella?-me dijo Mike cuando me vio, yo le sonreí.

-Supe, que casi le das una paliza a Mallory- me sonrio

-Eh…bueno,pues maso-

-Oh, bueno Bells, solo te quería recordar, que mi invitación sigue en pie, esa fiesta va a estar super guau!- me dijo Mike muy emocionado iba a responderle que no, cuando pasaban por mi lado Edward y Lauren muy pegada a él, la solo escena casi me hace vomitar, pero por una extraña razón me dieron muchas ganas de matar a la zorra.

-¡Claro Mike!¡ ¿a que horas pasas por mi?!- le respondi un poco fuerte para que ellos me escucharan.

-¡¿En serio nena?!, ¡Bien?, ¡A las 7 paso por ti!¡ nos vemos muñeca!- y me dio un beso muy sonoro en la mejilla, las nauseas volvieron, pero las retuve , al ver la cara de enojo de Edward, que mataba con la mirada a Mike, ¡era digna de una fotografía!

Sali directo a los dormitorios, cuando llegue Allie me esperaba, con Rose.

-Desembucha- dijeron a coro las dos.

-¿Qué?

-Un pajarito, por hay me conto que Mike te invito a salir, por cierto ese pajarito estaba muy enojado.

_Edward_

_-_¿Edward?

Ellas asintieron mientras sonreían.

-Pues si, Mike me invito a la tal fiesta esa…le dije que si- ellas chillaron emocionadas…pero no se como voy a hacer para desacerme de la seguridad…va a estar complicado.

-¡Eso es lo de menos! ¡ yo me encargo de eso!- me respondió una Allie muy confianda…demasiado diría yo.

-¿Ah si?..¿por que tan confiada?- le pique

-Tengo mis contactos…pero bueno…las tres vamos a ir…asi que…¡vamos a arreglarnos!- solte el aire de golpe, Rose se ponía de pie,. Y corria hacia Allie, muy felices.

-¿Y con quien va a ir?

-Yo con Jazz, un chico de Filosofia, tiene 24 años, es el amor de mi vida!- dijo como si fuera lo mejor de la vida.

-Y yo con Emmet, un viejo amigo de el instituto, nos volvimos a encotrar aquí, y debo decir que esta….¡re-lindo!- y se rio como tonta.

-Ah!-

Allie me arrastro hacia su habitación…que por cierto quedaba al lado de la mía…¡no me había dado cuenta!

**3 HORAS DESPUES….**

Ya eran las 5 de la tarde, y estaba que me quedaba dormida, ya estaba peinada, y Allie, me estaba dando el ultimo retoque de maquillaje, Rose, se estaba vistiendo, y Allie, ya estaba lista, ella llevaba unos pescadores (**n/a: jeans hasta la rodilla y bn pegaditos)** de color negro, con una blusa blanca de tiras, y con una pantera rosa estampada con lentejuelas en la blusa, llevaba unos pequeños tacones, negros.

Rose, llevaba un vestido purpura pegado a su cuerpo, cuello bandeja, y muy escotado, destapado en la espalda, y bastante corto, llevaba unos tacones a juego con el vestido altos, haciéndola parecer una modelo.

Y yo, bueno, pues yo llevaba unos pequeños shorts de jeans azul turquí, pegados a mis piernas, con pequeñas rayas verticales azules claras, mi blusa era un camisón morado, que dejaba al descubierto unos de mis hombros, por suerte me puse un top, del mismo color que el short, llevaba unas zapatillas, ni muy deportivas ni muy elegantes, me recogi la mitad del cabello con palillos chinos negros, no estaba muy maquillada…menos mal!.

Tocaron la puerta, Rose corrió a a abrir, y por ella entraron un chico rubio de ojos azules, alto y algo musculoso,, y le sigui uno gigante, muy musculoso, de ojos grises cabellos negro, y en pequeños rizos.

-Chicas les presento a mi amigo Emmet- hablo Rose, muy orgullosa, nos presentamos, muy efusivamente, ya que Emmet, nos aludo con un abrazo de oso.

-Y este de aquí es mi novio Jasper- nos presento Allie, a su novio, el chico parecía timido, pero era muy educado, me pareció notar un pequeño acento de sur.

Despues de charlar un rato, volvió a sonar la puerta, tome aire varias veces…_ Mike…hay no!..ya me arrepentí, puse mi mejor sonrisa._

Pero cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme al mismísimo Edward parado enfrente mio, comiéndome con la mirada.

-Saca una foto dura más- le dije molesta, me voltee, y camine molesta hacia la sala.

Allie, saludo de mala gana a Edward, el se sento y no me despegaba la mirada, le devolví la mirada, pero furiosa.

Volvio a sonar la puerta, camine despacio, y puse mi mejor sonrisa otra vez!

-Hola Belsskd.. ¡wow Bells!, ¡estas estas preciosa!- me dijo Mike algo tonto.

-Eh…gracias…¿nos vamos?

-¡Chicas nos vemos en la fiesta!- les grite desde la puerta, en menos de un segundo estaba Allie, y Edward al lado mio.

-Bells, pensé que irias con nosotros- dijo haciendo puchero Allie.

-Lo se…pero quiero viajar CON Mike-

Edward no despegaba la mirada de Mike, Allie se quedo pensativa.

-Bien, entonces los seguimos- Allie llamo a Rose, y al resto de los chicos, y salieron detrás de nosotros, me subi en el auto de Mike, y Edward en un bonito volvo, misteriosamente los "H.D.N", no estaban por ninguna parte.

En el camino Mike no hizo más que parlotear sobre su maravillosa vida, en Londres, y Hawai, yo sonreía cuando debía, a la vez que asentía.

Al llegar al dichoso lugar, vi que estaba repleto, me asuste un poco, Mike me tomo de la mano, algo muy fuerte para mis gusto, trate de safarme, pero el me lo impidió, los chicos venían atrás de nosotros, charlando animadamene.

-Buenas noches, bienvenidos- nos dijo un chico algo moreno, de cabellos negro y lasio hasta los hombros,- mi nombre es Jacob, y sere su mesero esta noche- el chico me miro coquetamente, desvie la mirada, pedimos una ronda de margaritas, yo me dedique a ignorarlo, mientras el tonto mesero hacia maromas para llamar mi atención.

-Y bien…¿bailamos?- me pregunto algo nervioso Mike, voltee en dirección a mis amigas, buscando ayuda, pero cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme la mesa casi sola, solo Edward y una chica rubia, que llevaba ropa muuuuuuuuuuuuy corta , besándose, no no…¡comiendose!, sentí un fuego nuevo en mi, llena de ira, le hale la mano a Mike hacia la pista, este obviamente no se opuso caminamos hacia el centro de la pista que estaba llena…comenzó a sonar "me estas tentando" de Wisin y Yandel.

La gente enloqueció, y comenzó a gritar, como loca, el DJ, le subió más, Mike aprovecho para pegarme más a él, bufe molesta, pero al ver como Edward bailaba muy indecorosamente con la sucia rubia, me importo huevo si Mike, me pegaba más a él.

-¡MUY BIEN!¡AHORA COMO ES TRADICIÓN EN ESTE SU BAR "MIDNIGHT SUN" (**N/A: Meyer si estas leyendo esto…¡si es una indirecta para que saques rápido "sol de media noche"…¡eres cruel Meyer…eso no se le hace a tus fans)**..¡CAMBIO DE PAREJAS!-grito desde el micrófono el DJ, ¡genial simplemente genial!, las luces se apagaron, muchas chicas gritaron, mientras los chicos reian y silbaban, sentí que alguien me tomaba de la cintura y se me colocaba por atrás, la música volvió a sonar "Under" del "Tito el Bambino", pude haber gritado pero no, me sentía tan bien en los brazos de esa persona, tan calida, tan…segura, todo estaba a oscuras, cerre los ojos y me deje llevar, el chico me beso en el cuello, pude haber sentido asco, pero no, comencé a moverme más pegada a él, el chico bajo sus manos a mis caderas, moviéndose al ritmo de la música.

Ladee la cabeza a la izquierda, para darle un mejor acceso a mi cuello, el lo comprendió y me chupo más fuerte mi cuello, rápidamente me giro para que quedaramos frente a frente, y bajo las manos hasta mis pompas, me asute un poco …¿Qué estaba haciendo?....¡debia parar!...¡pero hay un problema!....¡no quería!, ¡debia pero no quería!

Él pego su mejilla a la mia, yo enrede mis manos en su cuello, y seguimos bailando, mordisqueo mi lóbulo, tuve que reprimir el gemido que amenazo por salir de mi boca, la canción estaba por acabar, quise preguntarle su nombre, pero ya era muy tarde, me dio un casi inexistente roce de labios, y se marcho tan rápido como llego.

Me sentí, sola, desprotegida, y el aire me faltaba, las luces de las disco se encendieron, asi pude buscar una salida, me encontre en un callejón, estaba muy solo, sucio y apestaba a basura, trate de devolverme, pero una mano me halo bruscamente del codo, me golpee con la pared, chille de dolor, cuando vi a mi agresor, me sentí con mucha rabia.

-¡Mike!- iba a desatar mi sarta de blasfemias, pero el me tapo la boca, y comenzó a besar mi cuello, y a tocarme las piernas, patalee, pero el era más fuerte que yo, logre morderle una de su asquerosas manos, con la que me tapaba, el me solto, y por fin pude gritarle, su mano me tomo de las muñecas.

-¡SUELTAME!-le grite furiosa tratando de quitármelo de encima.

-¡Vamos muñeca!¡no te hagas que yo se que te traigo loquita!- y comenzó a subir su mano por mi entrepierna me revolqué más fuerte.

De un momento a otro, ese peso fue liberado, y lo vi tirado en el suelo, para después ver a mi héroe, dándole patadas en todo su cuerpo, luego lo levanto de la camisa.

-¡OYEME BIEN IMBECIL!¡JAMAS SE TE OCURRA PONERLE UNA DE TUS ASQUEROSAS MANOS ENCIMA!¡ MANTENTE A 1000 METROS DE ELLA!¡O SI NO TE CASTRO!¡MALDITO CERDO ,¿ME ENTENDISTE?!- le grito Edward, asotandolo contra el carro de basura que estaba al frente de nosotros.

Mike, solo pudo asentir con la cabeza,mientras se revolvcaba del dolor, en el suelo.

Comence a llorar, mientras Edward caminaba hacia mí, algo asustado.

-Bella, ¿estas bien?

Asenti con la cabeza, mientras las lagrimas me impedían ver.

-¿Te hizo daño?

Negue.

-Ven- y me abrazo, acunandome entre sus fuertes y calidos brazos, los chicos ya estaban hay, Allie, corrió hacia Mike y le propino una patada en sus…bueno…partes nobles..aunque de nobles no tuviera nada.

Rose, tubo que ser retenida por Emm, y Emm por Jass, para que no mataran a Mike. Edward aún me acunaba en sus brazos.

-¡BELLA!¡EL MUY MALDITO TE DEJO UN CHUPON!-grito Allie, levantándome con un dedo la mandibula y viendo con asco mi cuello.

-No, ese chupon no se lo hizo él.- dijo muy seguro Edward…se me hizo tan raro…¿el como sabia?

-Eh?..¿tu como sabes Edward?- le pico Rose, al igual que Allie, lo miraba minusiosamente.

-Bueno….porque…esque….-

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

**BUENO HASTA AKI….**

**JAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJZA EDDIE AHORITA SI ESTA EN PROBLEMAS….¿COMO SALDRA DE ESTA?**

**HAY PS AL MENOS ALEJAMOS UNOS CUANTOS CAPS A NEWTON….CREO**

**¿les GUSTO?**

**ESPERO SUS RR**

**LAS KIEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

******************MELCHI**********************


	4. ¡POR FIN!

**¡POR FIN!**

**BPOV:**

Bueno esto si estaba raro, Edward nunca se comporta así, bueno en lo que llevo de conocerlo, siempre tiene una aire misterioso, como el de un vampiro, pero NUNCA se pone nervioso….¿que esconde?

-Es que…ah!..cuando llegue vi que Mike no te besaba el cuello, solo….solo lo deduje- ¡si claro!¡ahora hechame una de vaqueros!.

Todo mundo se quedo en silencio, alzando una ceja y mirando mal a Edward.

-¡Edward eres un pervertido!¡ mirando porno en vivo!- le acuso Emmet, fingiendo estar enojado.

-¡Calla Emmet!- ha¡ apenas se conocían y ya estaban peleando.

-Como sea…mmmm….mejor vámonos…si vámonos- hablo Allie, mirando de arriba abajo a Edward.

Como había viajado con Mike, ahora estaba sin coche, haber Allie, tiene un porche si no estoy mal, supongo que viajara con Jasper, y supongo que querrán intimidad, y dedusco también que Emmet viajara con Rose, y esos dos si que querrán intimidad, entonces solo queda una opción, _Edward…_

Suspire pesadamente.

-Bella¿viajas con migo?- dudo Edward, se paso una mano por sus cabellos, algo nervioso.

-Si- le susurre, no lo mire, me dirigi al asiento de copiloto, el me suguio, arranco el coche, y se instalo un silencio muy incomodo.

Mire por la vantana, tratando de borrarme esas imágenes de Mike encima mio, un ligero escalofrio me recorrió.

-¿Tienes frio?, prendere la calefacción- iba a hacerlo yo, pero nuestras manos chocaron al querer tocar el aparato a la vez, retire la mia al instante, sintiendo como ardia la zona que el inconcientemente había tocado.

Vi como Edward tensaba sus manos alrededor del volante, y todo su cuerpo se ponía rigido, su rostro perdió todo rastro de sentimiento alguno…era inescrutable.

-Bella…¿estas bien?- dijo con la mandibula apretada Edward

-Si, solo estoy algo nerviosa..no es más- le susurre.

-Tranquila, yo te protegeré…nadie te va a poder hacer algo- vi como su mano derecha se desplazaba hacia la izquierda mia, queriendo tomarla, pero a mitad de camino se detuvo y volvió a su posición normal.

-Edward…gracias…gracias por salvarme…no se que ubiera pasado si tu no hubieras llegado a tiempo- una solitaria lagrima rodo por mi mejilla.

Edward paro en medio de la carretera bruscamente ladeo el carro y lo orillo.

Lo mire asustada, el me tomo el rostro con sus fuertes manos.

-No no…no llores…no vale la pena…tranquila…estoy aquí- y sin decir más, me atrajo a su pecho, rompi en llanto sin saber muy bien por que.

-¿Por….por…por que…m..me pasa esto a …mi?-le pregunte con voz entrecortada, mientras me aferraba más a su pecho y el me hacia círculos en la espalda.

-Bella…esto le pudo haber pasado a cualquiera…nadie sabia que Mike fuera así…- y comenzó a mecerme, como una niña chiquita.

No se si pasaron segundos, minutos, u horas…lo único que sabia es que en ese lugar me sentía muy bien, tan calida, tan segura, una sensación de deja-vu me invadió…al recordar la pista de baile, todo estaba a oscuras, alguien me tomo por detrás y comenzó a moverme muy sensualmente al ritmo de la música…¿pordria haber sido?....¿fue el el que me dejo ese chupon?...

-¡Fuiste tu!- le acuse mientras me alejaba de él, el me miro con desconcierto, me señale el cuello, el desvio la mirada, y note un ligero color rojo en las mejillas.

-No se de que me hablas- me susurro algo avergonzado.

-Si si sabes, ¡fuiste tu!- y rompi en carcajas…_¡vaya si que cambias de animo chica!.._

-No no fui- me aseguro.

-Si si ¿por qué?

-Basta Bella…no fui yo- y prendió el auto.

-Admitelo

-¿Qué?

-Que te gusto

-En tus sueños chiquilla –y rio socarronamente.

-Eres imposible

-¿Te cuesta mucho guardar silencio?

-¿Por qué eres siempre tan grosero y tan esquivo con migo?

-¿Y tu por que siempre me complicas la vida?

-Ah! ¿ahora soy un estorbo?!

-Hay Diosss! ¿Por qué siempre tenemos que pelear?!

-¡¿No sera que nos gustamos, pero siempre somos muy orgullosos y nos cuesta admitir lo que sentimos por el otro?!

-¡Estoy de acuerdo con tigo!

-¡Bien!¡¿y ahora que?!

Sin decir más Edward se me tiro ensima, y estrello sus labios con los mios, yo le respondi automáticamente, sus manos se movieron hasta mi cintura y me pego más a él, yo aferre mis brazos a su cuello, queriendo profundizar el beso, de repente el mundo dejo de existir, y todo se redujo a Edward y yo, a nuestra burbuja personal, el beso se torno más tierno, más suave cargado de solo ternura y amor por parte de los dos.

-Admitelo..tu me hiciste el chupon- le dije entre sus labios, el sonrio de lado y asintió.

-De algún modo tengo que marcar lo que es MIO- miles de mariposas vomitando en mi estomago se sintieron al escuchar esas palabras…el me reclamaba como suya…¿y saben que?..me fascinaba.

-¿ah, asi que suya Cullen?

-Si, completamente mia- y volvió a besarme, quitándome el aire por completo.

Nos separamos por la falta de aire, el se sento de nuevo, me incorpore, tomo mi mano y beso el dorso, yo sonreí tímidamente.

El auto se puso en marcha, hasta que el celular de Edward sono.

-¿Diga?

-Mmm..si..aja…a 15 minutos…no nada grave…esta bien, seguro…no hay necesidad…luego le llamo…gracias hasta luego.

-¿Quién era?

-Nadie importante-

Levante una ceja.

-Edward...ahora que estamos bien..¿me podrías responder algunas dudas?

-¿Qué quieres saber?- dudo un poco

-¿Por qué sabes tanto de mí?

-Bueno…pues eres la hija de mi je…del presidente, eres conocida por toda la nación

-No..no me refiero a eso…digo..conoces muchas cosas de mi…es raro.

-Siguiente pregunta.

-¡Pero si esa es la más fácil!

-Siguiente- y rio de lado.

-¿Por qué siempre estas tan nervioso, como vigilante, no se esperando algo malo?, Si no fueras tan joven, diría que eres un guardaspaldas- le dije socarronamente.

Edward estallo en carcajadas, demasiado fuertes para mi gusto, y aunque pareciera divertirse de lo lindo, note su risa muy nerviosa.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!¡YO?!!¿GUARDASPALDAS?! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

-Basta de reírse a costa mia!- y me cruce de brazos.

El se puso serio de nuevo, paso un largo minuto en silencio.

-Bella…¿Qué te parece si mañana salimos?

-¿Una cita?

-Si, digo hicimos todo al revés.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Digo, mira, 1mero nos besamos, y después la cita …debió ser todo al revés ¿NO?

Yo sonreí, y asentí.

-Si, tienes toda la razón.

-Bien, entonces, mañana paso por ti, a las 3 ¿te parece?

-ok

Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba, al frente de la universidad, Edward me abrió la puerta del aunto, y me tomo de la mano, me acompaño hasta el dormirtorio.

-Buenas noches- incertando la llave.

El miro a todos los lados, me tomo por la cintura me dio la vuelta, y me dio un beso casto en los labios.

-Ahora si buenas noches- y sin más camino hacia su habitación.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

**¿LES GUSTO?**

**BUENO POR FIN SE RECONCILIARON…CASI Q NO…BUENO EN EL SIG CAP…BELLA ES ASECHADA POR LOS PAPARAZZI…¿Y ADIVINEN QUIEN LA SALVA?...PS EDDIE CLARO!**

**ESPERO SUS RR!**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS!**

**-*********************MELCHI************************


	5. ¡SIN FOTOS POR FAVOR!

**BUENO PS HOLAZ MIS NIÑAS!**

**KIERO AGRADECERLES A TODAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS POR SU APOYO…OJALA SIGA CONTANDO CON USTEDES!...**

**¡LAS KIEROOOOOOOOO RESTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

*******************************************************************************************************************

**¡SIN FOTOS POR FAVOR!**

Despues de ese pequeño rose, entre a la habitación, Rose ya estaba profundamente dormida, asi que intente hacer nada de ruido para no despertarla.

Con cuidado me quite los zapatos, y camine de puntillas hacia el baño para cambiarme, luego camine otra vez hacia mi cama y me deje caer en los fuertes brazos de morfeo.

Me despertó el sonido del teléfono de la habitación, antes de que pudiera pararme Rose ya lo había contestado.

-¿Diga?

-mmm..no esta dormida…¿Quién la necesita?

-oh!..claro, claro..un momento-

Rose tapo la bocina y me miro.

-Es para ti..tu padre- me dijo preocupada, frunci el entredejo confundida..¿por que mi padre me llamaría a las 7 de la mañana?

Me pare de un salto y corri hacia mi amiga, le agradeci con una sonrisa.

-Hola?

-Isabella estas en problemas..tu papá esta muy decepcionado..

-¿De que hablas Sue?- le pregunte extrañada a la asistente personal de mi papá.

-¿En donde estuviste ayer?

-Sali con unos amigos.

-¿y?

-Nada más-

-¿Entonces me podrías explicar, por que apareces en el New York Times, implocada en una pelea?

-¿Qué?

-Si, ¿en que pensabas?

-Yo…yo..todo es un malentendido

-¿aja?

-En serio Sue, hubo un chico que se intento sobre pasar, y uno de mis amigos me defendió

-¿Y ese amigo es?

-Edward Cullen

-¿Qué?

-Calmate Sue, es un amigo, aunque ayerlobese- le dije lo ultimo rápidamente.

-¿Qué?!¡¿Cómo que lo besaste?!¡esto no puede ser!

-¿Qué tienes en contra de Edward?

-Nada..nada…te hablo luego..tu padre esta como loco…¡portate bien!

-Claro, gracias, ¡bye!

PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

-¿Estas en problemas?

-Y uno bien grande

-¿Es por lo de ayer cierto?

Solo asentí con la cabeza y me deje caer en la cama.

Rose se asomo por la ventana y pego un grito que me hizo levantar de golpe.

-¡DIOS!¡¿Qué ES ESTO?!-grito mi amiga escandalisada

-¿Qué te pasa?- camine hacia la ventana, y retrocedi al ver lo que veía:

MILES DE FOTOGRAFOS APUNTANDO HACIA MI HABITACIÓN, REPORTEROS, MIS GUARDIAS TRATANDO DE CONTROLAR LA ENTRADA….¡OH MI DIOS!

Brincamos a la vez, al escuchar el golpe de la puerta, Rose camino temerosa hacia ella, dudo un segundo en abrir.

-Hola Bella!- me saludo muy sonriente mi amiga Allie.

-¡Hola Allie!- le conteste sin muchas ganas.

-¿Y por que esas caras?

Le señale la ventana, ella "danzo" hacia ella, y palideció al ver la escena.

-¡POR DIOS ESTAN EN TODAS PARTES!-grito molesta.

Abrio la ventana y asomo su cabecita…¿Qué pensaba hacer?

-¡CONSIGANSE UNA VIDA!¡MALDITOS METICHES!¡POR QUE NO SE TOMAN UNA FOTO AL REVERENDO CULO DE SU PIN**** ABUELA QUE ******.-

No la deje terminar, Rose y yo la halamos hacia adentro.

-¿Qué crees que haces?!- le preguntamos en coro.

-Nada..solo te defendia.

-Bonita manera- le respondi sarcásticamente.

Volvio a sonar la puerta.

Esta vez Sali yo.

-Thomas..¿que hay?- salude a mi guardaspaldas

-Señorita Isabella..tenemos un problema…los camarógrafos están por todas partes…tenemos que sacarla de aquí , o esconderla- me dijo mirando para todas las partes mi "H.D.N."

-¿Y a donde se supone que me vas a mandar, si todas las entradas y salidas están repletas de esos?

-No se…déjeme pensar- dijo agachando la cabeza, de un momento a otro sonrio.

-Venga acompáñeme.

Me cogió suavemente del codo y me llevo hacia la habitación de ¿Edward?¿para que?

-Edward..-le llamo, tardo un minuto en abrir.

-¿Qué quieres?- le hablo Edward como si lo conociera.

Al instante Edward poso sus ojos adormilados en mi, y pego un brinquito.

-Si, lo se estoy horrible- le respondi con una sonrisa, el me sonrio de lado…adore esa sonrisa.

-¿Bella que haces aquí?

-¿Thomas que hago aquí?

-Veran..hay complicaciones..y como veo que te llevas bien con Cullen..pues el te puede esconder mientras controlamos la situación…tengo entendido que eres cinta negra- le dijo mirando muy detenidamente Thomas a Edward.

-Oh!...si claro..Bella pasa- me despedi de Thomas, mientras me abria paso a la habitación de Edward.

-Linda habitación- le dije mientras me sentaba en un pof negro.

-Emmm..gracias..¿ya desayunaste?

-Nop, pero no tengo hambre

-Nada de eso señorita…mm ahora que me acuerdo usted- me señalo con un dedo-no me ha dado los buenos días- y me volvió a sonreir de lado.

-Buenos días- y me hice la desentendida.

-No juegues con migo Isabella- y se acerco peligrosamente a mí.

Sin decir más Edward se me tiro y me tomo algo brusco mi rostro, para posar sus suves labios en los mios…ahhhhhhhhhh!...cuanto añoraba estos labios…que ahora eran MIOS…si MIOS y de nadie más.

Como siempre nos pasaba..nos separamos por la falta de aire.

-Hay un problema- me dijo Edward parándose de encima mio, sus labios estaban rojos y húmedos, sonreí, y me sonroje.

-¿Qué problema?

-No tengo viveres…y no te voy a dejar sin desayuno- me dijo sentándose en la cama y pensando.

-Ya se!..es algo arriesgado…pero lo haremos solo si tu quieres- me dijo mirándome fijamente.

-¿Qué?

-Bueno…te podrías poner algo de mi ropa…y podríamos salir a deayunar…pasarías desapercibida.

Al principio, me dio miedo,,,lo reconozco.

Pero después..me agrado bastante la idea.

-¡Hagamoslo!-me pare de golpe, el sonrio o perfectamente y sus ojos brillaron divertidos.

15 MINUTOS DESPUES.

Edward me recogió el cabello delicadamente, y me lo metió por entre la gran gorra de color verde oscuro, yo llevaba un saco purpura bastante ancho, unos jeans viejos y anchos igualmente, me quite los aros, Edward me tomo la mano, yo le sonreí tímidamente, abrimos la puerta de su habitación y salimos aparentando estar tranquilos.

Me sorprendió pasar por entre algunos espectadores, y que no se voltearan a verme, sonreí para mis adentros.

Caminamos por algunas calles hasta que llegamos a un pequeño café, entramos, Edward me acompaño hasta una mesa algo alejada, y me dejo allí.

-Voy a pedir..¿que quieres?

-Capuccino con huevos revueltos y pan con mantequilla…ah y una dona!- le dije emocionada, el me miro con una ceja alzada.

-¿Qué?, tengo hambre- me encoji de hombros.

El rio fuertemente y camino elegantemente hacia la caja.

Me sentía tan bien allí..tan normal…me sentía libre..sin presiones, sin cámaras…ni nada que me perturbara…por fin en muchos años me sentía…humana.

-¿Bella estas aquí?- me pregunto Edward preocupado pero con un deje de humor en su voz.

-Eh…si…es que…me siento tan bien- me sincere con él.

-Pues me alegro…mira aquí esta tu raro desayuno..¿es un afrodisiaco?-

Me atore con mi capuccino al oir eso.

-¿Qué?

El rio estruendosamente, y negó con la cabeza.

-Estas loco Edward

-Si ya lo se

-¿Comiste payasitos de chocolate hoy?

-mmmm…creo que si.

-Vale…ya entendí que no podre entablar una conversación adulta con tigo- mordí mi pan con mantequilla.

-Hay Bellita solo estoy feliz..¿no puedo estarlo?

-Edward una cosa es estar feliz y otra…espera me dijiste Bellita?!

-Me parece muy tierno

-Tierno tu abue…-

-Huy!¡ cuidado Isabellita!

-Ya parale con los apoditos estúpidos!

-Bueno esta bien…desayuna!

Y comenzó a comer en silencio, de vez en cuando me lanzaba miradas furtivas, a las cuales respondia con una sonrisa timida.

-¿Acabate?

-Si…me comeré la dona en el camino

-¿Estas segura que te la comeras?...puede hacerte daño tanta revoltura.

-Morire feliz- le respondi mientras me paraba y el se ponía a mi lado y tomaba mi mano.

-Hay Bella..cuando te enfermes

-¿A dónde vamos ahora?- trate de acabar con su sermón.

-Eh?...no se que te parece si vamos al cine?

-¡claro!

Comenzamos a caminar hasta llegar al cine.

-¿Qué película quieres ver?- me pregunto mientras yo miraba la cartelera.

-Emmm no se…ha salido una de vampiros…como se llama…ah ya se ¡twilight!- y brinque de la emoción, el me miro divertido y asintió.

-¿asi que vampiros?

-Sip…según lo que he visto en avances es de un vampiro que se enamora de una humana, y el tiene que refrenar su sed de sangre para poder mantenerla con vida.

-Esta bien vamos a verla.

Pagamos las entradas, y muy a mi felicidad, obligue a Edward a comprarme un pote de palomitas, 3 barras de chocolate y 2 vasos de gaseosa.

-Barril sin fondo- me dijo de repente Edward, mientras entrabamos a la sala.

-¿Qué?

-Asi te voy a decir de ahora en adelante..barril sin fondo..comes y comes y nada te llena.

-No seas ridículo Edward.

-Como sea

Nos sentamos en las sillas, acomodamos nuestros vasos, el tomo el pote de palomitas y comenzó a masajear la chocolatina.

-¿Qué haces?

-Ya veras

Abrio la chocolatina, o bueno lo que quedaba de ella, y la virtio en el pote de palomitas.

-¿Estas loco?

-Es delicioso…la explosión de sabores…dulce salado- y se mando varias palomitas a su boca, lo mire con asco.

-Come- me tendio el bote mientras ponían el letrero de "SUMMIT", en la gran pantalla.

-Ni de coña

-Ah no Bella…me obligaste a comprar todo esto para que no comas?

-Esta bien- tome una palomita con miedo, y me la meti en la boca sin pensarlo, mastique, y de repente ¡me gusto! ¡era lo más deliciodo que había comido en mi vida!

-¡Dame aca!- le arrebate el pote, el rio

-Tendre que ir por más…a propósito sabias que los personajes se llaman Bella y Edward?

Lo mire incrédula, y mire la pantalla, era cierto…los protagonistas se llamaban Edward y Bella, al igual que sus amigos…hasta mi papá y mi madre…¡OH POR DIOS!...¡TANTA COINCIDENCIA!

-¿Crees que es una broma?-le susurre.

-Nop…las coincidencias exsiten

Volvimos a quedar en silencio, metidos totalmente en la película.

Al final, la protagonista termina en su ceremonia de grado con su novio vampiro, ella quiere convertirse en uno de ellos, pero el se niega, explicando que no quiere condenarla a ser un mosntruo y a perder su alma.

Nos paramos, el tomo mi mano, y salimos de la sala.

-Ese Edward es un tonto- le dije

-Y a mi Bella me parece muy terca.

-¿Por qué?..ella solo quiere pasar el resto de la eternidad con el…y el por su estúpida teoría la aleja cada vez más y más.

-¿Perder tu alma y convertirse en un mosntruo te parece bien?

-No te convertiras en un mosntruo…son vegetarianos.

-Y su alma?

-¿Para que la necesitas si nunca vas a morir?

-Buen punto…de todas maneras defiendo a Edward..el solo lo hace para protegerla.

-Pero si la aleja cada vez más de él….y ella sufrirá

-Pero vivirá..ademas en este mundo cada quien tiene su lugar…por ejemplo ella es humana…tiene que estar con un humano, y el un vampiro, tiene que estar con una vampira, es el orden de las cosas, y la naturaleza lo decidió así.

-Pero y el amor?

-Muchas veces el amor no es suficiente…también exiten barreras sociales, económicas, o en este caso naturales.

-Bien veo tu punto, pero no lo comparto, aun creo que el amor lo puede todo.

-Pues ojala que lo sigas viendo asi..cree mi niña en los cuentos de hadas y en finales rosa…al mundo le hace falta gente como tu- y me sonrio tiernamente.

-Sabes Edward eres extraño- le dije parándome en frente de él, y entrelazando nuestras manos, el desvio la mirada.

-Es mejor asi

-¿Algun día me explicaras?

-Algun día- y se agacho un poco para poder besarme, vi como una luz inyectaba a nuestra dirección y como un click.

Edward se envaro al instante, y miro hacia la derecha, segui su mirada, y palideci al ver a un fotógrafo tratando de cruzar hacia nosotros.

-Mierda!- exclamo Edward, me tomo de una mano, y comenzó a correr con migo.

El estúpido paparazzi comenzó a gritar rápidamente toda la gente volteo a verme, la gorra se me cayo, y hay fue donde comenzó mi pesadilla, una avalancha de gente, comenzó a perseguirnos.

No se como pero Edward, me metió en una pequeña calle, y nos escondimos detrás de un viejo carro, vimos seguir derecho al resto de gente con cámaras, suspire aliviada, Edward estaba algo sonrojado, pero no estba tan agitado como yo.

-Tienes un buen estado físico.

-Eh…gracias- me dijo parándose un poco viendo atraves de la ventanilla del auto.

-Vamonos por aquí, conozco un atajo.

Asenti, y comenzamos a caminar por la estrecha calle, no nos llevo más de 10 minutos llegar a la universidad por la puerta trasera.

-Bien..debo decir, que esto supera a todas mis huidas anteriores- le dije sonriendo.

-Eso es bueno o malo?

-Un poco de las dos…pero igual gacias por el desayuno, por la cita adelantada, y otra vez por salvarme- lo abraze, el beso mi cabeza.

-Es mi deber.- dijo solemnemente.

Se despidió con un suave beso en los labios y entro a su habitación.

Entre a la mia y no había nadie, me duche, me cepille, y me puse unos pequeños shorts de franela negros, con una camisa de tiras de "PARAMORE", negra igualmente, me acote en el gran sofá de la sala y prendi la T.V.

Bien..lo de esta mañana y parte de la tarde fue..¡unico!y facsinante!

Edward ya me mostro parte de su mundo, era hora de mostrarle parte del mio…

Coji mi celular, y marque el numero de un viejo amigo.

-¿Diga?

-¿James?

-Si..¿Bella?

-Que hay James…gusto en saludarte

-¡Bella mujer!¡me tenias abandonado!

-Tu sabes James la U-

-¡Oh si claro!..debi suponerlo..y a que debo el honor de tu llamada?- bromeo.

-Necesito un favor James

-Haber habla

-1mero di que si

-Isabella

-Por fa por fa por fa!

-Hay esta bien…¡desembucha!

-Necesito el avión de papá

-Buen chiste Bella…ya en serio..¿cual es el favor?

-James no es un chiste es en serio

-Bella no!...tu sabes que no puedo hacer eso

-Si puedes es solo que no quieres

-Bella..es muy difícil..me hablas del avión presidencial!

-Lo se James..pero tu lo puedes todo..o eso crei

-Eso no es justo Bella

-Hasme ese favor!

Paso un largo minuto en silencio.

-¿Para cuando lo necesitas?- me dijo resignado.

Tape la bocina

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!-me pare de golpe del sofá.

Respire profundamente

-Para hoy en la tarde, a eso de las 4.

-Esta bien…enviare al auto por ti.

-Gracias James..¡te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo!

-Si como sea Bella, después me las cobrare- me dijo en tono severo.

-Te amo bye!

PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

************************************************************************************************************************

**BUENO PS FINITO EL CAP…**

**ES BASTANTE LARGO…ASI Q ESPERO Q LES HAYA GUSTADO.**

**¿RR, AMENAZAS, TOMATAZOS, LECHUGAZOS?**

**LO QUE SEAAAAAAAAAAA…JEJEJEJE XD!**

**A ESTE MINI-FIC, LE QUEDAN 4 CAPS CONTANDO CON EL EPILOGO…ASI QUE YA VAMOS POR EL DESENLACE DE ESTA HISTORIA…EN EL SIG CAP…VAN A PASAR COSAS BN FEAS…Y BASTANTE EMOCIONANTES…LA VERDAD SALDRA A LA LUZ..PS LAS Q VIERON LA PELI..YA SABRAN Q SE VIENE…**

**BESOS Y MORDIDAS DE LOS HOMBRES CULLEN!**

**KUIDENSE!**

******************MELCHI***********************


	6. Y LA VERDAD SALE A LA LUZ

**Y LA VERDAD SALE A LA LUZ.**

-Allie?

-Que hay Bella?-me contesto emocionada mi amiga entrando en mi habitación.

-¿Y Edward?- le pregunte preocupada y asustada.

-mmmm señorita…¿Por qué el nerviosismo?- y me señalo con su pequeño dedo índice acusatoriamente.

-No…nada…simple curiosidad-le respondi desviado la mirada.

-Aja…claro-contesto ella, mirándome con malicia en sus ojos.

En ese momento sono la puerta, corri a recibir a mi amado, al abrir me lleve un chasco al ver a Rose, Emmet, y Jasper parados allí sonriendo.

-Ah…hola- les abri paso.

-¡Uy!¡pero con ese amor que nos recibes!-dijo sarcásticamente Emmet.

-Espera a Edward- respondió Allie, abrazando a Jass.

-¡Ya se están hechando mano!- grito eufórico Emm.

Rose le dio un zape bien fuerte en la cabeza.

-AUCH ROSE!¡ESO DOLIO!

Ella solo rio y negó con la cabeza.

-Debes dejar de ser tan..imprudente osito- Rose lo abrazo, Emm palideció, Allie se pasmo al igual que Jass, yo no aguante más y estalle en carcajadas, me siguieron Allie y su novio.

-Espera a que lo sepa Edward…¡osito!- dijo Jass sentándose en la cama de Rose.

-Hay el osito se quedo mudo ..awwwwwwwwww- molesto Allie.

Emmet se safo del abrazo de Rose, y se acosto en mi cama.

-Callate Campanita!- le dijo molesto osito a Allie, volvi a reir más fuerte, con Jass, Allie dejo de reir y se puso seria.

-¡¿Cómo DICES QUE ME LLAMASTE?!-y camino hacia él amenazadoramente.

Emm se paro, y rio furtemente.

Allie se le lanzo, pero antes de que ella llegara a dañarlo, unos brazos conocidos para mí, la rodearon y la detuvieron.

-Calma Allie- le dijo mi amor…Edward…ahhhhhhhhh!, el gesto de Edward era severo, cuando puso su mirada en mi.

-¿Quién fue el ultimo que abrió?-pregunto molesto

-Yo-le respondi asustada.

-¿Por qué DEJASTE LA PUERTA ABIERTA?..¡SABES LO QUE TE PUEDE PASAR SI ALGUN MANIATICO ENTRA!¡NO TOMASTE ESCARMIENTO CON LO DE AYER?!- grito furioso, soltando a Allie, que aguantaba la risa.

-¿Qué TE CAUSA TANTA RISA?!-se volteo hacia ella, molesto, ella se encojio de hombros y siguió riendo, Jazz ya estaba a su lado protegiéndola, Rose, ya estaba también con su osito, acostados en mi cama muy cariñosos.

Yo estaba pasmada, sentí las lagrimas correr por mis mejillas…sabia que lo que el me había dicho era verdad…¿yo en que pensaba?....Sali corriendo hacia el baño.

Cerre la puerta con pestillo, y me sente en el suelo a llorar.

_SOY UNA TONTA!¡UNA ESTUPIDA!..¡UNA LENTA!.._-Me autoreprendia mi mente, llore más fuerte.

-Bella..abre por favor-hablo Edward, su voz sonaba triste.

-¡DEJAME EN PAZ!-grite, mientras asotaba la puerta con el shapu de Rosalie.

-Bella..abreme..te lo pido- dijo hablando más fuerte.

-¡¿NO ENTIENDES?!¡DEJAME EN PAZ!

-Bella abreme ahora!-ordeno aunque su voz sonaba con dolor.

-¡NO!-grite fuertemente, el comenzó a forcejear con la puerta intentando abrirla.

-¡VOY A DERRIBAR LA PUERTA!-grito…su paciencia se había acabado.

-¡HAS LO QUE SE TE DE LA GANA!

-¡BELLA ESTO ES RIDICULO!¡NO TE COMPORTES MÁS COMO NIÑA MIMADA Y ABRE!-su voz sonaba cansada, pero aun se notaba el matiz de tristeza.

-¡AH ME DICES TARADA Y NIÑA MIMADA?!¡PERFECTO PUES NO ME HABLES MÁS!

-Yo no te dije tarada, ¡ahora abre por favor!- dejo de gritar.

Tome aire varias veces, me quede en silencio.

-¿Bella?

No conteste

-¿Bella?..¿estas hay?..¡abre!

Segui muda.

-¡CARAJO BELLA!¡ABREME!-volvio a enojarse

Guarde silencio, escuche como se alejaba y volvían varios pasos más acompañándolo.

-¿Bella?- llamo Allie-Abre Edward se fue- me dijo

Segui sin contestar.

-¡VES!¡ LE TUVO QUE HABER PASADO ALGO!-grito al punto de la locura Edward.-¡LLAMA A UNA AMBULANCIA!¡A LOS BOMBEROS!-su voz sonaba bastante desesperada, rei un poco, y al parecer el me escucho.

-¡ISABELLA SWAN ESTAS EN PROBLEMAS!¡ABRE ESA JODIDA PUERTA YA!- y comenzó a golpearla, rei más fuerte.

-¡Y AFUERA TE RIES DE MI!¡ABRE!-grito empujando más fuerte.

Me pare me limpie la cara, y abri.

Edward me empujo de nuevo al baño algo brusco, tomo mi rostro entre sus grandes manos con rudeza obligándome a mirarlo.

-¡Jamas me vuelvas a hacer eso!- me susurro, pegando nuestras frentes, me perdi en sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas.

-Lo siento…no quise asustarte…-le respondi aun cautiva en sus orbes.

-Esta bien…pero entiéndeme..no quiero que te pase nada…no quiero que nada malo se te acerque ni a 100 kilometros de distancia- me respondió besando mi frente.

-Tratare- le susurre, me empine un poco, y alcance sus labios, el me respondió un poco más pacionalmente, introduciendo su lengua de una vez, tomo mis piernas, me cargo hasta sentarme en el lavamanos, dejo sus manos en mis pompis, pegándome más a él, gemi al notar su "problemita", entre mis piernas.

-Bella..-susurro mi nombre llevado totalmente por la lujuria.

Como respuesta mis manos lo tomaron por los hombros, para luego acariciar su perfecto pecho hasta llegar a la evilla de su cinturón, gruño y susurro algo indesifrable…pero me gusto tener ese efecto en el..provocar tanto placer en él…me exitaba de igual manera.

Desgraciadamente tuvimos que parar la escuchar unos golpes en la puerta.

-¡oigan!..¡paguen motel!...¡Edward deja de meterle la mano a mi hermanita!..¡ella debe de llegar virgen al matrimonio!-gritaron Emm y Allie desde la puerta, me sonroje al igual que Edward daba un suspiro frustrado.

Me baje del lavamanos, Edward tomo mi mano, y salimos, Emm nos sonrio pícaramente al igual que Allie, Rose y Jazz nos sonrieron dándonos confianza.

-¡hasta aca se escuchaban las cochinadas que le estabas haciendo a mi hermanita!...pero al parecer..fue ella quien te las hizo a ti!...-y Emm señalo, su "problemita"

-¡OH MI DIOS!-dijeron en coro Allie y Rose, mientras Jazz tapaba los ojos a su novia, al igual que Emm reia y le tapaba los ojos de Rose.

Edward se sonrojo y corrió hacia al baño.

-Vaya al parecer..tu eres la que lo tienes que sacar de allí ahora- me dijo conteniendo la risa Jazz.

Minutos después apareció Edward sin su "problemita", nos sonrio avergonzado, y se sento a mi lado.

-Y bien Bella…¿para que nos necesitabas ahora?- pregunto curiosa Rose.

-Bueno…le quiero hacer un regalo-les dije apenada.

-¿Regalo?..¿por que?- pregunto Emm

-Sin ningún motivo especial…verán he llamado a un amigo de papá, y me ha conseguido el avión presidencial- les respndi.

-¿el avión presdencial?.pregunto incrédulo Jazz.

-SIp..vienen por nosotros en 30 minutos- les respondi.

-¿Y que vamos hacer en el avión presidencial?

-Quiero que lo conozcan..alli hay de todo..es como una casa 5 estrellas aérea- sonreí.

-Pues bien…regalo recibido- dijo muy alegre Emm

-Hay que arreglarnos- dijo pensativa Allie.

-No es necesario…allí lo harán…manicure..pedicure..cabello..maquillaje..hasta ropa..ah! se me olvidaba después de eso, en la noche, iremos a un baile, van a reunirse varios amigos de papá…presidentes de otros países…es un coctel…¡iremos de etiqueta!- les conteste emocionada.

Allie miro desconfiadamente a Edward, que este a su vez no me quitaba la vista de encima, luego, el semblante de Allie, cambio y nos sonrio.

-No me agrada la idea de que nos arreglen…pero de vez en cuando es bueno sentirse atendida- hablo como quien no quiere la cosa Allie, sonreí aún más.

-Bien, hagan lo que les quede pendiente que en 30 minutos salimos-

Los chicos salieron, mis dos amigas se quedaron con migo, estaba tan nerviosa, Rose se dio una ducha rápida, Allie tubo que salir por una llamada extraña que recibió, cuando salió Rose de la ducha, me meti yo.

30 MINUTOS DESPUES:

Todos 6 esperabamos a la limo que llegara por nosotros, visualise que solo nos acompañaba Thomas, me alegre, tanta seguridad me agobia.

Cuando llego la limo, los chicos como caballeros que son, nos dejaron entrar 1mero, Thomas se subió de ultimo, no sin antes "visualizar el perímetro".

En el camino, al aeropuerto privado, la pasamos riendo tontamente de las ridículas anécdotas de Emm con Rose.

Bajamos rápidamente, y nos subimos al gran avión, salude al piloto, al igual que al resto del servicio, me sente como si nada en una de los grandes sofás, el resto de chicos estaban con la boca abierta, deslumbrados por tanto lujo.

-Esto parece un palacio-Allie

-Me siento como en un sueño-Rose.

-¡Diablos!¡daria mi vida al mismo satanas por un lujito como estos!- Emmet.

-¡Es impresionante!- Jazz.

-¡Muy elegante!..¡pero nada se compara con la señorita que esta acotada en el sofá marron!- Edward, sonreí y me sonroje.

-Bien..esto haremos…los chicos iran al minispa, luego iran a alistarse, y si les queda tiempo, podrán entrar a la sala de juegos- tan pronto como acabe la frase, los chicos incluyendo mi novio había desaparecido.

-Bien..yyyy nosotras…nos darán un relajante masaje, luego arreglo de uñas, mientras tanto escojeriamos los vestidos, para la gala, y después maquillaje-termine muy sonriente.

-¿Qué esperamos?- dijo Allie, muy feliz, Rose asintió y camino a mi lado.

3 HORAS DESPUES:

Ya estábamos todos arreglados, Rose llevaba un vestido rojo hermoso (**pueden ver las fotos de los vestidos en mi perfil)**, Allie, vestia de dorado, y yo uno morado, todas íbamos con el cabellos recojido, y accesorios de acuerdo a cada vestido, los quicos iban muy elegantes los tres se veian guapísimos…pero claro el más guapo era mi lindo Edward..(**pueden ver tmbn los trajes de ellos en mi perfil)**, Jazz iba todo de negro, contrastando muy bien con el color palido de su piel, y resaltando sus ojos azules, Emmet,de negro y blanco al igual que mi Edward, pero para mi el más sexi era Eward…¡Dios ese negro lo hacia ver tan pero tan hay Dios!.

Los tres nos quedaron viendo embobados, pero luego nos sonrieron y caminaron hacia nosotras, nos besaron en las mejillas.

-Debo decir…que esta noche luces excepcionalmente hermosísima- me susurro Edward en el oído, tomandome de la cintura y caminando a mi lado mientras bajábamos del avión.

Me sonroje, y sonreí.

-Tu también estas muy guapo-le devolví el alago, el sonrio.

Los 6 nos subimos a la limosina, cada uno al lado de su pareja, Edward me tomo la mano y beso el dorso.

-Chicas de parte de los tres chicos debemos decilres que están buenísimas!- dijo sonriendo Emmet.

-¡EMMET!-le regañaron Edward y Jazz a la vez.

-Solo digo la verdad..-se encojio de hombros, y abrazo a Rose por la cintura, esta sonrio complacida, y acosto su cabeza en el pecho de el.

No tardamos mucho en llegar a la recepción, al bajarnos, el pasillo con la alfombra estaba repleto de fotógrafos, y algunos protestantes.

-¡MUERETE ISABELLA!-gritaron, agache la cabeza, Edward gruño y me apego más a él.

-¡ERES UNA ZORRA!

-¡TU PADRE APESTA!

-¡ABAJO CHARLIE SWAN!

-¡ESTAS EN MI LISTA NEGRA PERRA!

Me asuste, y me arrepentí de haber venido, Edward camino más a mi lado, protegiéndome, entramos al gran salón, corri a saludar a mis padres y a los presentes, no tarde mucho y volvi con mis amigos, se los presente a mis padres, Charlie se mostro reacio con Edward, pero Edward lo ignoro y no me abandono, comenzó a sonar un vals, sonreí y hale a Edward con migo hacia la pista.

-¿Qué haces?- me pregunto.

-Bailar

-¿Con migo?

-No…con quien más entonces?- le sonreí

-Bella…¿estas segura?

-Sipi..ahora toma mi cintura, y mi mano derecha…-le ordene, mientras yo colocaba mi mano en su hombro , el rodo los ojos pero rio.

-Pense que no te gustaba bailar

-Esta música me gusta- le respondi mientras el me daba una vuelta elegantemente.

Rose y Emm, se movían grácilmente por la pista, my encerrados en su mundo, Allie bailaba con JAsper muy elegante, las chicas me sonrieron y les devolví la sonrisa.

-Bella…tengo que decirte algo- me dijo serio Edward.

-Ahora no…solo baila con migo

-Pero es importante..-no lo deje terminar puse un dedo en sus labios, le sonreí.

-Lo que sea puede esperar.

-Esta bien- contesto cabizbajo.

Terminamos de bailar, me fui a hablar con mis padres, mientras los chicos iban al baño y Rose acompañaba a Allie a hacer una llamada.

La velada fue excelente, baile como loca, y disfrute mucho hace tanto que no me sentía así…mis padres estaban también muy contentos de verme feliz.

-Estoy muerta…me quiero ir-le dije a Edward

-Es hora de irnos chicos- les llamo Edward a sus amigos, mientras yo le hacia un gesto con la cabeza a las chicas para que nos acompañaran.

Cuando íbamos saliendo…todo paso muy rápido…

Una camioneta sin control…dio de lleno en nuestra limo…

Gente gritando…

Edward me cargo como si una muñeca fuese..y corrió hacia adentro, mientras los chicos nos seguían preocupados, me sento en la camionetagg, que nos esperaba en la salida de emergencia.

-Aguila 2 el paquete esta seguro- dijo Edward atravez del radio, y sin decir más cerro la puerta, la sonrisa que tenia en mi cara, se esfumo rápidamente, y hay fue cuando entendí todo.

_-¡Bella!¡ven te presento a dos nuevos amigos!-me grito Rose desde la puerta…_

_Hola, un gusto Alice Cullen-se presento una pequeña chica, de 1.50 m, cabellos negros, y en divertidas puntas a todas las direcciones, tenia facciones de duendecillo, muy finas, parecía un hada._

_Mira, este es mi hermano Edward Cullen_

_-Hola Bella, Edward Cullen, un placer conocerte- me tendio la mano, yo al instante, se la tendí, un fuerte choque eléctrico me recorrió desde la mano, hasta el comienzo de mi cabeza._

_-¿quieren tomar algo?-les ofreci._

_-Café, para mí esta bien-hablo Alice._

_Edward no contesto, porque miraba a todas partes, como nervioso._

_-Disculpa, ¿estas bien?-le pregunte caminando hacia el, el al instante se volteo y su postura ¿se relajo? Al verme._

_-Si, te acompaño a la cocina- me dijo, me sono más como a una orden ¿por qué?_

_-Y eres nuevo verdad?_

_-si_

_-De donde vienes?_

_-De Madrid, pero naci en Forks, y vivi allí hasta los 15 años, luego me mude con unas primas a Madrid._

_-OH!, ¿eres estudiante de intercambio entonces?_

_-Aja, ¿y tu que quieres estudiar?- me pregunto como queriendo cambiar de conversación._

_-Pues todavía no se, me gusta mucho la escritura, ¿y que hay de ti?_

_Alice, ¿puedes ir a la habitación?, se me quedo el celular_

_Alice miro raro a Edward, como si se dijeran todo con las miradas, después de un largo minuto ella asintió._

_-Te veo luego Bella- me sonrio tristemente, y salió cabizbaja por la puerta,…¿por qué?_

_-Apurate, tienes Fisica ahora- me dijo mirando por la ventana de la cocina Edward..¿como sabía que me tocaba esa materia?_

_-¿Cómo sabías que me tocaba Fisica?_

_Al parecer la pregunta le tomo por sorpresa, por que me miro confundido y frunciendo el seño_

_-Eh…bueno…este…me lo dijo..Rose..si Rose- respondió nervioso, lo mire con una ceja alsada, iba a cuestionarle, pero en ese momento salió Rose._

_***************************************************************************_

_**E:**_

_**mmmmm…¡claro que no!...no c pork…pero, me gustaría conocerte…me agradas chico misterioso de intercambio…**_

_**B**_

_**B:**_

_**Q bn!...tmbn me agradas Bella…¿chico misterioso de intercambio?**_

_**E**_

_**E:**_

_**Hay Edward, tengo unas cuantas dudas dobre ti, eres tan tan misterioso…no c porke…hay algo en ti…no c…pero hoy en la noche tendre mis respuestas..¿cierto?**_

_**B**_

_**B:**_

_**Muchas veces es mejor vivir en una mentira Bella, la realidad puede ser un tanto…dura…**_

_**E.**_

_**E:**_

_**¿Qué quieres decir?**_

_**B**_

_**B:**_

_**Nada Bella…nada…¿paso por ti a las 7?**_

_****************************************************************************_

_-¡Callate estúpida!¡ Thomas dejame!- mi guarura me miro como si estuviera loca, en ese momento también llego Allie, algo nerviosa, y miro a Edward como si todo fuera culpa de él._

_-¡¿Qué pasa aquí?!- hablo el Decano abriéndose paso entre la multitud, hasta llegar a nosotras._

_-¡Que esta ya se cree la reina de la universidad!- chillo enojada la zorra._

_-¡Esta tiene nombre tarada!- le respondi yo, unos pequeños brazos me rodearon, __Allie…__y me comenzó a arrastrar fuera de la multitud, los de seguridad me siguieron en silencio, matando a Edward con la mirada…vale!¿alguien me puede explicar por que?_

_-Ya Allie, ¿puedes soltarme?- le pregunte, ella estaba tensa, me solto y no hablo._

_-¿Estas bien?_

_-Edward es un idiota, como pudo arriengarse así, y peor aún arriesgarte?- susurro como si pensara para ella misma, no entendí nada de lo que dijo._

_-¿Qué cosa Allie?...no entiendo nada…¿Por qué arriesgarme?_

_Ella levanto su vista, y me miro asustada_

_-¿Hable en voz alta?-me pregunto preocupada_

_-Si, pero no entendí nada¿me puedes explicar por favor?_

_En ese preciso momento llego Rose, seria, y me miro con pena._

_-Edward esta afuera, quiere hablar con tigo Alllie-le dijo Rose preocupada, ella asintió y salió._

_***************************************************************************_

_-¿Diga?_

_-Mmm..si..aja…a 15 minutos…no nada grave…esta bien, seguro…no hay necesidad…luego le llamo…gracias hasta luego._

_-¿Quién era?_

_-Nadie importante-_

_Levante una ceja._

_-Edward...ahora que estamos bien..¿me podrías responder algunas dudas?_

_-¿Qué quieres saber?- dudo un poco_

_-¿Por qué sabes tanto de mí?_

_-Bueno…pues eres la hija de mi je…del presidente, eres conocida por toda la nación_

_-No..no me refiero a eso…digo..conoces muchas cosas de mi…es raro._

_-Siguiente pregunta._

_-¡Pero si esa es la más fácil!_

_-Siguiente- y rio de lado._

_-¿Por qué siempre estas tan nervioso, como vigilante, no se esperando algo malo?, Si no fueras tan joven, diría que eres un guardaspaldas- le dije socarronamente._

_Edward estallo en carcajadas, demasiado fuertes para mi gusto, y aunque pareciera divertirse de lo lindo, note su risa muy nerviosa._

_-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!¡YO?!!¿GUARDASPALDAS?! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA_

**************************************************************************

_Me cogió suavemente del codo y me llevo hacia la habitación de ¿Edward?¿para que?_

_-Edward..-le llamo, tardo un minuto en abrir._

_-¿Qué quieres?- le hablo Edward como si lo conociera._

_Al instante Edward poso sus ojos adormilados en mi, y pego un brinquito._

_-Si, lo se estoy horrible- le respondi con una sonrisa, el me sonrio de lado…adore esa sonrisa._

_-¿Bella que haces aquí?_

_-¿Thomas que hago aquí?_

_-Veran..hay complicaciones..y como veo que te llevas bien con Cullen..pues el te puede esconder mientras controlamos la situación…tengo entendido que eres cinta negra- le dijo mirando muy detenidamente Thomas a Edward._

_-Oh!...si claro..Bella pasa- me despedi de Thomas, mientras me abria paso a la habitación de Edward._

_*****************************************************************************_

_Sabes Edward eres extraño- le dije parándome en frente de él, y entrelazando nuestras manos, el desvio la mirada._

_-Es mejor asi_

_-¿Algun día me explicaras?_

_-Algun día- y se agacho un poco para poder besarme._

Gruesas lagrimas caian por mis mejillas, me sentí utilizada, me vieron la cara de estúpida!¡todo era teatro!¡todos los besos las caricias!¡ los te quiero!¡todo!

Rose a mi lado me abrazo, mientras Allie miraba por la ventana.

-Tu eres de ellos- le dije a Allie, ella me miro con pena, y asintió.

-Debi suponerlo- susurre.

-Bella…no es lo que piensas…bueno al principio si…pero luego te conoci…y me caíste muy bien..y Edward el te..-no la deje terminar.

-¡CALLATE!¡TODO LO QUE USTEDES ME DIJERON ES UNA MENTIRA!¡NO LOS QUIERO VOLVER A VER EN MI VIDA!¡MALDITOS EMBUSTEROS!-me safe de Rose, afortunadamente el carro ya había parado en la casa blanca.

-Ernest,llevalos a donde te digan- le dije al chofer y me Sali del auto, corri a la entrada, subi las escaleras, me quite los tacones y los lleve en la mano…en el pasillo me esperaba mi padre.

Lo ignore.

-¿Cómo estas?

-¿Cómo estoy?...te voy a responder como estoy…acabo de darme cuenta que mis "amigos"…me mintieron…todo era un maldito complot…para yo que carajos se que- le dije con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Isabella…todo era para salvarte

-JAJA ¡no me hagas reir Charlie!

-Isabella¿sabes cuantas cartas de amenaza te llegan a diario?

Guarde silencio.

-Mi deber…como padre..como presidente de este país..es mantenerte a salvo…cuidar de ti…todo lo hago por que te quiero

-¿Quererme?

-Estas enojada?

-No…estoy decepcionada que es peor- le respondi y camine pesadamente hacia mi habitación.

Asi me deje…no se como…vencer por los brazos de morfeo….

***************************************************************************************

**HAY ATA AKIIIIIIIIIIIIIII….JEJEJEJEJE XD!**

**BN LARGO…KOMO A USTEDES LES GUSTA….**

**BUENO KOMO YA DIJE ANTES….FALTA POKO PARA EL FINAL…ASI QUE ESTEN PENDIENTES…JEJEJEJEJE**

**RR?TOMATAZOS?LECHUGAZOS?**

**LO Q SEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**KUIDENC!**

***********************MELCHI************************


	7. SOMOS PINOCHOS VIVIENTES

**SOMOS PINOCHOS VIVIENTES.**

**BELLA POV:**

Me despertó el tono de mi celular, grogui, y aún con los ojos cerrados, busque a tientas en mi mesita de noche, lo alcance, y sin mirar contetar.

-¿Diga?

-Bella..¡hola!..habla Rosalie.

¡Maldije para mis adentros!

-¿Qué quieres?

-Mira Bella, a mi no me vengas, con tus groserías…se que tienes un motivo para estarlo, pero quiero que sepas que yo no sabia nada.

Calle por unos segundos.

-Lo siento Rose….es que…ya no ..ya no..se en quien confiar.- le susurre.

Ella suspiro.

-Tranquila…¿Cómo estas?-

-¿Cómo crees?..¡hay Rose!..¡no se que hacer!...¡hasta mi propio padre me mintió!

-¿Vas a venir hoy a la universidad?

-No se…no creo que sea capaz de verlos…Alice me defraudo…y el..me siento utilizada…¿me comprendes?

-Perfectamente Bella…tomate tu tiempo y analiza las cosas…descansa.

-Gracias Rose…nos vemos luego-

-Bye Bells..cuidate!

PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Gire para quedar boca arriba mirando al techo, no se cuanto tiempo lleve allí, ida…en otro planeta…los golpes en la puerta me alertaron.

-¿Quién?

-Tu madre

-¿Qué quieres?

-Son las 12 del medio día y no has provado bocado

-¿Y?

-No seas grosera Bella..abre!- me urgio

-No quiero ver a nadie

Ubo silencio, me tape otra vez con las cobijas…mientras una que otra traisonera lagrima salía, y rodaba por mis mejillas, de repente sentí como, me quitaban las sabanas, y quedaba al descubierto.

-Eres absurda..¿lo sabias?

-Te dije que no quería ver a nadie

-Bella..hablame..¡desahogate!

-Parece como si no supieras nada Renee- le replique mordazmente.

-Y en realidad no…

-¿Qué?

-Hija lo único que se..es que te sacaron ayer del baile de emergencia…llegaste ayer y discutiste con tu padre…de hay no se más.

Me sorprendi…y agache la cabeza apenada…mi mamá no tenia la culpa.

-Lo siento…

-Tranquila..¿quieres contarme?

Asenti con la cabeza, tome aire varias veces.

-¿Recuerdas a Edward?

-El chico con el que bailaste ayer toda la noche…¡es muy guapo!- mi corazón se comprimió al oir esas palabras, y apreté los puños.

-Si, ese…resulto ser un guardaspaldas encubierto-

La cara de mi madre no tenia precio…su boca formo una perfecta "o", mientras sus ojos se abrían más de lo normal.

-¿Qué?...¿pero como?...

-Papá lo puso para protegerme…Edward fingió todo este tiempo para hacercarse a mí y cumplir las ordenes de papá- le conteste tratando de controlar mi tono de voz.

-¿Edward fingió?...pero querida..si ayer se veian tan…felices…¡tan enamorados!

Aprete la mandibula, tratando de contener las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-Pues todo resulto ser un montaje….un vil complot para tenerme a salvo.

-Hija…comprende a tu padre…el solo lo hace para protegerte…¡el te ama!

¡HA!¡AMOR?! MI GOZO EN UN POZO!

-Lo se …pero el llega a los extremos…estoy muy triste…siento una opresión que a veces me impide respirar…mamá…me siento mal…y lo peor…es que no se que es.

Ella me sonrio tristemente.

-Eso hija mia…se llama sufrir por amor.

Y sin decir más se paro, y salió andando elegantemente por la puerta…dejándome otra vez sola.

…_¿sufrir por amor?..._

Estaba a todo menos a eso…no iba a demostrar más dolor…no iba a mostrarme más la niña débil…hija de papis ricos…NUNCA MÁS!

Me pare de golpe, y corri a la ducha, Sali volando buscando algo que ponerme.

20 MINUTOS DESPUES…

-¿Bella a donde vas?- pregunto mi papá

-A la universidad- le conteste sin mirarlo mientras terminaba de beberme el jugo de naranja, coji mi chaquta..por si el clima cambiaba, y también recoji las gafas de sol.

Guardo silencio.

-Bye- le dije saliendo de la cocina.

-Bella..¡espera!

Me subi a la camioneta negra con vidrios polarizados, prendi el auto, los guardaspaldas, arrancaron en los otros autos.

Sono mi celular…era mi padre…suspire canzinamente.

-¡BELLA!

-Tranquilo papá…después de todo..somos unos pinochos vivientes-y cerre la tapa del celular, no volvió a llamar.

Prendi el reproductor del auto, y puse a todo volumen, "SUPERMASIVE BLACK HOLE"..de "MUSE", sin importarme nada, comencé a cantar mientras conducía camino a la universidad.

Al llegar, todos los estudiantes me miraron asombrados, rei por lo bajo, mientras bajaba una de las ventanas, me quede un rato allí hasta que los vi pasar, a ellos, menos por supuesto a él.

-¡ROSE!-grite

Ella volteo a todos lados, buscando mi voz, cuando me encontró pareció sorprendida, pero luego rio, y corrió hacia mí, Allie y Jazz se quedaron estaticos.

-¡BELLA!¿PENSE QUE NO IBAS A VENIR?...¡MIRATE PARECES UNA DIVA..CON ESOS LENTES..Y ESA ROPA!

Sonrei

-Gracias…

-¿Ya lo pensaste?

-Sip…decidi..dejarlo pasar…después de todo…ellos cumplían ordenes

-Bien…me alegro por ti

Apague el auto, y me baje, con varios espectadores, siguiéndome con la vista, al igual que los guardaspaldas.

-Hola Allie Jaz!- sonreí

Allie, frunció el ceño, con incredulidad, Jazz se mostro igual, pasaron los segundos hasta que Jazz, me abrazo.

-¿Qué hay Bella?

Allie sonrio, y me abrazo.

-Bella…yo yo lo siento de verdad

-Allie…guara silencio…eso es el pasado…y el pasado se debe quedar allí- le dije mientras me quitaba los lentes de sol.

Ella asintió, y camino con migo hacia las habitaciones, en el pasillo me pare en seco, al verlo a "él"..vestido como los demás "H.D.N", erguido y pegado a mi puerta, respire profundamente, Rose, tomo mi hombro y le dio un suave apretón..dandome confianza.

Camine normalmente, y llegue hasta pararme en frente de él, pego un respingo al verme parada allí, trate de controlar mi respiración, y mis pulsasiones.

-Hola Thomas, Edward- salude tratando de sonar fría.

El fruncio el seño, pero no dijo nada.

-Buenas tardes señorita Isabella- saludo Thomas sonriente.

Como vi que Edward no iba a decir nada, me encoji de hombros, y entre a mi habitación, con los demás siguiéndome los talones..hay fue donde cai en cuenta de algo.

-¿Y Emmett?

-Salio a comprar algunas cosas..-

-Ah…

-Bueno Bella…te dejo para que descanses…nos vemos mañana- dijo Allie arrastrando a Jazz, sonreí.

-Vale..nos vemos luego,- asintieron y salieron por la puerta.

-Bella…recibi un mensaje de mi osito..tengo que ir a ver que le paso- me dijo preocupada.

-¿Nada grave?

-Espero que no

-Esta bien…cuidate!- y salió disparada por la puerta.

Dejandome sola en la habitación, a los pocos minutos escuche golpes en la puerta.

-¿Rose que se te olvido?- pregunte divertida, alce mi vista al abrir la puerta y me encontre con los ojos verdes de Edward.

-Ah…Edward- dije restándole importancia, al parecer el lo noto.

-Hola Bella…¿puedo pasar?

¿Qué HAGO?

-¿Para que?

-Quiero hablar con tigo..te debo unas explicaciones.

-Tu no me debes nada…asi que si no es más- dije tratando de cerrar la puerta, pero el fue más rápido y la detuvo con su mano.

-¡Por favor!

-Mira Edward…ya paso…quiero olvidar todo esto por las buenas…así que por favor..por favor..¡dejame vivir en paz!...- le dije molesta.

-¡No!

-Edward…da igual…mira…no me debes nada..cumplias con tu deber..¡y ya!..¡olvidalo como yo lo hice!

-¿No sognifico nada para ti?

-Tampoco como para ti-le replique con rabia.

-Tu no sabes nada- dijo molesto.

Bien, ahora ¡me canse!..

-Si, hasta ayer no sabia nada…¡gracias!-le dije con feroz sarcasmo.

El retrocedio ante mis palabras, y aproveche para tirarle la puerta en la cara, me deslize lentamente apoyada en la pared hasta tocar el suelo.

Senti las llaves moverse en la cerradura, y corri hasta llegar a mi cama, en ese momento apareció Rose, algo pensativa.

-¡Hola Rose!

-Hola Bells…¿tienes planes para hoy en la noche?

******************************************************************************************************

**WAJAJAJAJAJA WAJAJAJAJAJA**

**¿Q TRAMARA ROSE?**

…**MMMMMMMMMM ESTO ME HUELE A PROBLEMAS….**

**TRATARE DE NO TARDAR EN SUBIR EL CAP….**

**SPERO SUS RR…XD!**

**KUIDENC PS..**

**BESOS!**

***************MELCHI*************


	8. CASTIGADA

"**CASTIGADA"**

**BELLA POV:**

Escuche un teléfono sonar a lo lejos…la cabeza me dolia..y tenia muchas nauseas

Afortunadamente Rose contesto antes de que me enloqueciera.

-Saca tu papelito

RING RIIN RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

-Di un numero amigo…oh!..si claro..aquí esta

-Bella..¡ te habla sue!..¡parece que estas en problemas!

OUCH!¡DIABLOS!..Me levante de golpe y le arrebate el teléfono.

-Diga

-Isabella..tu padre esta como loco..¿me podrías explicar que hacias ayer en un bar?

-Yo..uh…no volverá a pasar lo prometo

-¡JA!..¡y eso no es lo peor jovencita!..¡¿saliendo con un guardaspalda?..¿es tu novio o que?

Golpe bajo..¿como se dieron cuenta?

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

-Estas en todo los periódicos

-¿Qué?

-¡OUCH!..¡BELLA QUE LINDO TRASERO TIENES!-grito Rose mientras veía su peridico, frunci el entrecejo , ella me miro y sonrio, volteo el periódico,y casi me voy de espaldas..hay estaba yo…bueno estaba mi trasero…estaba siendo cargada por Edward…como ayer a la salida del bar.

Luego Rose se paro hacia la puerta y cogió otro..¡y si hay estaba yo!..¡con el abrigo de Edward purpura y la gorra muy sonriente, obviamente con el..muy juntos!

-¡maldición!..pasame a Charlie

-….mmmm…no esta

-¿esta allí cierto?

-Mira Bella…las cosas están fuera de control…esto no es bueno para la campaña de tu padre…compréndelo..el no quiere hablar contigo…esta muy desilusionado.

-oh!..ok..gracias Sue..te veo luego-le susurre triste.

-Bella..tu madre ira por ti..dentro de 1 hora estará allí…empaca todo…te devuelves a la casa blanca-

-¡¿Qué?!...¿PERO POR QUE?..

-Una hora Bella-

PIPIIIIIIIIIIIIIPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

-¡MIERDA!-grite tirando el teléfono al suelo.

-¿Qué paso?

-¡QUE ESTOY JODIDA!¡ESO ES LO QUE PASA!

-Calma..¿que paso?

-Me voy a la casa blanca- y me encerré en el baño furiosa y con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¡BELLA!..¡ABRE!¡¡..¿COMO ASI QUE TE VAS A LA CASA BLANCA!..¡EXPLICATE!

-¡DEJAME EN PAZ!

-¡VETE A LA MIERDA!

-¡YA ESTOY EN ELLA!

Rose azoto la puerta de la habitación fuertemente, claramente furiosa.

Me sente en el lavavo mientras abrazaba mis rodillas y dejaba que el dolor, la impotencia y la rabia se apoderaran de mi.

No se si pasaron horas…minutos…solo fui sacada de mi burbuja cuando tocaron la puerta fuertemente.

-¡Isabella!..¡soy tu madre!..¡abre!..¡nos vamos!

Suspire fuertemente y Sali, haciéndome la indiferente.

-Ya voy. Le dije sin mirarla y caminando hacia mi guardaropa, saque un jean y una blusa, me los puse, luego me peine con una simple coleta, coji mi celular, mi I-pod, mi brillo labial, y Sali, sin decir nada, mamá me siguió en silencio.

Al llegar a casa, todo estaba muy silencioso, subi a mi recamara, y me encerre bajo llave.

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE:**

-¡Bella!..¡a desayunar!- grito mi madre

-¡NO TENGO HAMBRE!

-¡NIÑA TERCA!

-¡jodete!-susurre entre las cobijas.

Prendi el televisor y puse un canal de películas.."Romeo y Julieta"..¡a la mierda!...otro canal…"titanic"..¡te odio!..."amor eterno"…¡jodete!

Apague el televisor, y me puse boca abajo, suspire pesadamente y me pare, me dirigi a la ducha, pase aproximadamente 1 hora allí metida, Sali me puse una sudadera rosada y una blusa de tiras me acoste en mi cama, saque uno de mis tantos libros "orgullo y prejuicio", y sin muchas ganas comencé a leer.

Cuando me di cuenta, ya era de noche, alguien llamo a la puerta.

-Pase- dije cansinamente.

-Hola- saludo mi padre, que venia con un plato de torta de chocolate y dos tenedores.

-Hola- le respondi bajando la mirada.

-Hize tu postre favorito.

Sonrei para mis adentros, lo mire, y alce una ceja.

-Esta bien..esta bien..¡dije que te lo hicieran!- y se sento a mi lado.

-Ya lo se.-y sonreí genuinamente.

-Como estas?

-Bien

-No pareces muy segura de ello

-Pues asi es la vida

-¿Lo amas?

-Amaba a quien podría ser con el.

-Es un buen chico Bella..pero..

-Ya lo se es mi guardaspaldas.

-Exacto

-Malditos parámetros sociales-susurre, mi papá me miro con reproche.

-Bella

-Papá..prometeme algo

-Haber

-Prometeme que Edward va a estar bien..que no lo vas a echar…

-Oh.. si claro..va a estar a mi lado…te lo aseguro

-¡Gracias pá!

Comenzamos a comer en silencio, al acabar mi papá se despidió deseándome buenas noches, y salió de mi habitación.

Me lave los dientes, aun algo triste, y cai rendida en mi cama.

********************************************************************************************************

**OK! OK!**

**¡NO ME MATEN!**

**¡SIENTO HABER TARDADO TANTO!..¡Y Q EL CAP HALLA QDADO TAN CORTITO…PERO ES Q YA ME QUEDAN DOS CAPS…SI DOS CAPS..Y FINITO CON ESTE FIC TMBN!**

**ASI Q PS…ESPERO Q ACEPTEN MIS DISCULPAS….¡LO SIENTO MIS NIÑAS!**

**TRATARE DE SUBIR LO MÁS RAPIDO POSIBLE!**

**¡NOS VEMOS LUEGO!**

**¡ESPERO TMBN SUS RR!**

**¡BESOS DE EDDIE!**

**¡XAUUUU!**

*************MELCHI**************


	9. ENTRE DICURSOS Y BAILES

**ENTRE DISCURSOS Y BAILES.**

**CAPITULO FINAL.**

**EDWARD POV:**

Bien aquí me encontraba delante de "la corte" de los guardaespaldas de la casa blanca, sus caras solo reflejaban decepción, aburrimiento, ira, enojo, y reproche.

-Bien Edward..¿sabes que cometiste un error?-hablo Aro, su mirada era algo dura, pero su voz demostraba algo de comprensión.

-Si señor

-El peor de todos que es..

-Entrar en relación con tu jefe- termine yo con la mandicula tensa.

-¿Esto tardara?..tengo que viajar a Miami mi vuelo sale en 2 horas..-hablo con tono despreocupado Cayo.

-Calmete Cayo..solo una pregunta más..¿Edward?

-Si señor?

-¿Estas enamorado de Isabella?

-¡Oh por todos los santos!..¿a que viene todo eso!..¡solo hechalo y ya!- critico Marco, Cayo rio, pero tras la mirada indignada de Aro se cayo.

-Señor…Señores..-les dirigi una mirada a todos, en señal de respeto..- permítame conservar mi trabajo..mi padre fue uno de los mejores..y quiero seguir su ejemplo- les dije.

-Edward Edward Edward…no has contestado mi pregunta..dime ..¿amas a Isabella?

-Bella-corregí automáticamente, el sonrió asintió.

-Eso responde mi pregunta…pero entonces..¿que haces aquí?

Su pregunta me confundió

-¿Perdon señor?

-¿Si la amas que haces aquí?

No entendía nada, lo mire perplejo.

-¡VE POR ELLA MUCHACHO!..¡NO LA DEJES IR!

-Señor..no

-¡Nada de eso!..¡ve alístate!..¡conservaras tu trabajo!..pero..¡prometeme que la haras feliz!..¡y no dejes que Charlie se de cuanta!

Sonrei en forma de agradecimiento..mi corazón se acelero, y corrí hacia la salida

Iba a recuperar a MI Bella…

**BELLA POV:**

Hash!..¡ya estoy harta!

-Bella ¡quedate quieta!..¡arrugaras tu vestido!- me regaño Alice que me estaba terminando de acomodar el cabello.

-Alice!..¡basta!...¿como es que resultaste Guardaespaldas?..¡si eres una excelente estilista!

-No soy guardaespaldas…solo estaba de medio infiltrada..¡Bella!..¡si ves!..¡ya se te safo un cadejo de tu moño!-

Rode los ojos, mientras que Rose soltaba una risita tonta, las fulmine con la mirada, y después cerre los ojos.

-Lista!..¡ahora si estas presentable para el discurso!..¡Bella arriba ese animo!..¡tu padre gano!

-Si como sea..-le susurre resignada, ella me miro mal.

-Bien es hora de bajar, nosotras te esperaremos tras el telon..¡pon una sonrisita!- hice una mueca y Sali en silencio.

Mi papá estaba esperando, movía sus pies nerviosamente, pase por su lado sin mirarlo.

-Bella?

-Dime

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien- le respondi secamente, estaba enojada con el, ¡no había cumplido su promesa!..¡desde hace una semana que no veía a Edward!

-No pareces estarlo

-Ya dejalo Charlie..suerte alla fuera

-¿No vas a salir?

-No tengo ganas..pero te lo prometi..asi que…yo si cumplo mis promesas- le replique mordazmente, me di la vuelta y camine hacia mamá, ella me regalo una sonrisa triste , me tomo la mano, y salimos hacia la pequeña fiesta de celebración, puse mi sonrisa falsa, y me dedique a guardar silencio.

El discurso no se extendió mucho, y mi padre dio apertura al baile.

Llegue hasta mis amigas, que estaban sonriéndome tratando de infundirme valor.

-¿Qué hay?- les pregunte mientras tomaba una copa de Champagne, ellas copiaron mi gesto.

-Bien…aunque he de confesarte Bella que estoy a punto de quedarme dormida..¡esa se supone que es usica para bailar!- se quejo Alice haciendo un puchero.

-A mi me gusta…es suave..y..romantica-susurre la ultima palabra con un deje de dolor.

Ellas agacharon la cabeza apenadas.

-¿Lo has vuelto a ver?- me pregunto Rose, yo negué con la cabeza

-¿Alice?- pregunte esperanzada de que su hermana supiera algo.

-No..lo siento Bella…he intentado llamarlo todo estos días pero..no contesta..he ido a su apartamento pero nadie me abre…de veras lo siento.- me dijo, y una pequeña lagrima se le escapo.

Trague pesado, al igual que Rose.

-Tranquila Allie…ya aparecerá..¡tiene que dar la cara!..¡mi hijo no se puede quedar sin padre!- me burle aunque algo dentro de mi se removió al juntar la palabra Edward e Hijo.

Rose me miro con una "O" de sorpresa mientras Allie se mandaba una mano a la boca tratando de tapar el grito.

-¡OH DIOS MIO!..¡ESTAS EMBARAZADA!...¡OH POR DIOS!..¡OH POR DIOS!-gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo, afortunadamente la música estaba lo suficientemente alto como para que la gente no escuchara sus gritos.

-¡NO!.¡ERA UN MALDITO CHISTE CHICAS!.-me hice la seria, aunque después no aguante más y estalle en carcajadas, al igual que mis amigas, las dos estaban agarrándose el estomago, y yo suplicaba por aire.

En ese momento mi padre llego, y me tomo de la mano, sin decir media palabra me arrastro hacia la pista de baile, las chicas aun estaban riendo, y desde lejos, me hacían muecas raras y con su mano delineaban su estomago insinuando mi barriga de embarazada y señalando a Charlie..despues pasaron un dedo índice por sus cuellos, le hice un gesto para que dejaran de hacer eso, la gente se estaba dando cuenta, y no quería que esto llegara a los paparazzi..¡ya tengo problemas suficientes con los amoríos de mi ex-guardaespaldas!

-Pareces más animada

-Lo estoy..mis amigas son geniales- le respondí orgullosa.

-Son buenas chicas

Guarde silencio, tratando de seguir la música.

-Bella..solo quiero que sepas..que siempre quise lo mejor para ti..y quiero que seas feliz.

Lo mire a los ojos..y solo mostraban sinceridad..sonreí..

-Lo se..perdoname por ser tan terca…y tan caprichosa..

MI papá no me respondió..solo miro por encima de mi hombro y sonrio..

-yo concuerdo con eso…-hablo una voz a mis espaldas…era suave..y…atercipelada, la piel se me erizo, mi papá me solto, me quede quieta sin querer mirar atrás.

-Cuidala

-Con mi vida Señor..-le susurro solemnemente, mi papá me sonrio y partió hacia los invitados, la pista estaba casi vacia, excepto por Rose que bailaba con Emmet, y mi papá que estaba con mi madre, más alla vi a Jazz rogándole a Allie para que bailaran, sonreí ante la situación.

-Me permite esta pieza señorita caprichosa..-Edward se volteo para quedar en frente mio, lo mire como si tuviera un tercer ojo.

-¿Estas loco?..mi padre

-El me dio permiso..asi que solo baila

-Edward..tu

-Pasa tu mano por mi hombro y dame la otra…-no tuve tiempo de replicar, el ya me había tomado de la cintura, y había hecho lo que yo por lenta no pude.

-Estas hermosísima esta noche..- me susurro seductoramente al oído, me sonroje y baje la mirada.

-Gracias..-le respondi bajamente, el sonrio abiertamente, y me apretó más a el.

-Asi que..

-Asi que…gracias a ti conservo mi trabajo..muchas gracias Bella..- me dijo el buscando mi mirada, me encontre con sus orves esmeralda, y me perdi en ellas, de pronto el mundo dejo de existir y me encontraba en mi burbuja personal.

-Bella…yo

-Te amo…- le dije yo, el me sonrio e inclino su cabeza hacia la mia, pestañee, y me di cuenta que aun estábamos en el baile, y que no podíamos hacer una escenita, asi que ladee mi cara, el pareció confuso y luego su semblante se puso triste.

-Entiendo si solo quieres..- me apolle en su pecho.

-Aquí no…además tenemos estos meses por delante…en la universidad..cuando vega aquí a pasar mis fines de semana..en tus vacaciones…en las mias..claro nadie se dara cuenta…pero…es algo que por el momento tenemos que esconder..-no se de donde saque el coraje para decirle a Edward todo eso.

-¿Me estas proponiendo ser tu amante?- dijo el claramente satisfecho por mi declaración.

-Mi amigo, mi fiel compañero, mi novio, mi amante, mi hombre, mi todo.- le susurre sonrojada.

La música había acabado asi que muy a mi pesar me separe de el, le guiñe un ojo, el sonrio y comencé a caminar hacia la salida, sabia que el me estaba siguiendo, llegue a un árbol lejano, y antes de que pudiera darme vuelta, él me agarro por la cintura y beso mi cuello.

-¿Asi que señor Cullen acepta ser mi amante?

-Dejeme pensarlo señorita Swan..- me safe de su agarre e hice un mojin fingiendo estar enojada.

-No solo acepto ser su amante..acepto ser su amigo, su fiel compañero, su novio, su amante otra vez –rio- , su hombre, su todo..-se acerco a mi, y estampo sus labios contra los mio, hace tanto que no probaba esos labios, lo recibi gustosa, mientras me apoyaba contra el árbol, su lengua repaso mi labio inferior, y abri un poco mis labios para hacer contacto con la suya, nos fundimos en uno solo…

Y con ese beso..sellamos nuestro "amor secreto"

Bajo la luz de la luna… única testigo de nuestro gran y único amor

De sus travesuras…

De mis travesuras

De travesuras de una "princesa"….

*****************************************************************************************************************

**AHHHHHHHH! PS AKI EL CAP FINAL…**

**SI JEJEJEJEJEJEJE…SOLO FALTA EL EPILOGO Y YA!**

**LO SUBI RAPIDITO PORK..NO SE TENIA INSPIRACIÓN Y BLA BLA BLA…ASI Q PS ESPERO Q LES HAYA GUSTADO…**

**¿LES GUSTO?**

**GENTE LINDA ¡GRAXIAS POR TODO!**

**BESOS!**

***************MELCHI*****************


	10. EPILOGO

**EPILOGO.**

**UNA OCACIÓN ESPECIAL.**

**BELLA POV:**

-Alice, ¡me duele la cabeza!-grite molesta, ya llevaba 2 horas en la misma posición haciendo de Barbie de la pequeña duende.

-Tranquila Bella, espera a que te acomode bien la corona, además faltan 30 minutos.-me dijo Allie que estaba encima de mi cabeza terminando de acomodar bien mi cabello.

-Apurate Allie

-¿Estas nerviosa?

-No…fijate estoy de lo más tranquila.-le respondí sarcásticamente.

-No es necesario ser grosera..hay aun recuerdo cuando me case con mi Jazz, hace 3 años, me temblaba hasta el culito, pero era la mujer más feliz del mundo- dijo mientras me ayudaba a parar.

-Si..parecias una novia neurótica

-Pero valio la pena

-Si como quieras…¿estoy bien?-le pregunte sin querer verme al espejo.

-Abre los ojos-me susurro en el oído, y solto una risita.

Con miedo abri un ojo, y luego el otro, mi boca formo una "o", frente a mi, había una mujer, de vestido blanco y largo, al frente de este tenia un tejido en pequeñas piedras, al igual que en la parte de mis pechos, unas pequeñas mangas con el mismo bordado, y finalmente el velo blanco que estaba atrás de mi cabeza, sostenido por la pequeña corona plateada, usaba algo más de maquillaje y llevaba el collar de perlas a juego con los aretes y una diminuta pulsera, sonreí.

-Gracias Allie, sin ti estaría perdida- y la abrace, sentí como ella solto un pequeño sollozo, trague pesado.

-Voy a extrañarte tanto en el apartamento.

-Alice..vivire enseguida tuyo

-Si…pero no sera lo mismo, ya no tendremos nuestra maratón de películas feministas ni tampoco las seciones de maquillaje

-Gracias a Dios-susurre bajito.

-Te escuche Isabella, anda..no quiero que llores…¡arruinaras mi obra maestra!

Le sonreí y tome su mano, mientras caminábamos rápido, sentí vértigo y el mareo no se hizo esperar.

-¿Antony Junior?-pregunto Alice sonriendo maliciosamente.

Asenti.

-Creo que no le gusta el ajetreo, bueno al menos se parecerá en algo a mi.

A esto Alice sonrio, toque mi vientre prominente, y sentí un golpecito.ç

-Se movio!- chille histérica Allie brinco y pego su cabecita a mi barriga.

-Hola Antony..soy tu tia Alllie, ojala seas tan bueno como tu madre…pero no heredes su torpeza si?-y acaricio cuavemente mi vientre sonreí y empuje levemente a Allie.

-¡CHICAS!-grito Rose que venia con su vientre prominente también y un vestido lila hasta la rodilla.

-Holaz!..Rose pareces una modelo.-la alabe ella me sonrio.

-¡Tu estas hermosísima Bells!..¡Edward se va a morir cuando te vea!-Y me abrazo, le correspondi el abrazo y nuestras barriguitas chocaron.

-¡YO TAMBIEN QUIERO!-chillo Allie que se metia entre nosotras dos y chocaba su barriga con la de nosotras dos.

-Bien..parecemos los angeles de Charlie pero en versión maternal.-dijo Rose, soltamos la carcajada.

-Bien Bells..anda..te espera una boda-las dos me tomaron de la mano, y salieron con migo por el pasillo.

Caminamos felices con nuestras pansitas..¿raro?..pues bien les contare.

Rose se caso hace 4 años con Emmett, terminaron sus carreras universitarias como esposos, Rose ahora es una gran abogada y Emmett es profesor de Educación física en una universidad, Rose esta esperando su segundo hijo, si..al año de casados, Rose nos dio la noticia de que estaba en embarazo, pasaron casi nueve meses y Rose tuvo a Samantha, su hijita rubia y ojos grises con hoyuelos en sus mejillas sonrojadas de 2 años.

Bien ahora tienen una casa al lado de la de Allie…Alice Alice se caso con Jasper, hace 3 años, y este es el primer bebé de los dos, aunque Allie, presiente que son gemelos, dos niñas, y ya les tiene nombres y todo, Elizabeth y Vanessa, no se ha querido hacer una ecografía la muy terca, ella dice que confía en sus visiones y sabe que serán dos niñas..no se..con Alice todo puede pasar.

Y yo..Bella Swan, después de haberme graduado como Quimica Nuclear, y tengo un excelente trabajo en una planta de energía solar…Sali ecologista y todo..¡es genial!, Edward se graduo como medico, si por que después de todo se animo y comenzó a estudiar..ahora había abandonada su trabajo como guardaspaldas y trabajaba como medico en el hospital de Phoenix, duramos 1 año como novios a escondidas, pero luego no aguante más, y le dije a mis padres que estaba saliendo con Edward..de nuevo..y al principio de enojaron, pero luego lo aceptaron, y aquí estoy apunto de casarme con el hombre de mi vida, con Edward Cullen, con mi gran panza de 6 meses, esperando a mi primer hijo, que se llamara como su padre..bueno llevara su segundo nombre.

Allie, tenia 5 meses de embarazo, Rose 6 al igual que yo…es muy gracioso lo se..tendremos a nuestros hijos, casi al mismo tiempo.

-¿Lista?

-Ni un poquito..¡vamos!-les apresure, ellas solo negaron con la cabeza.

-Jazzi!-grito Allie mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de su esposo.

-Con calma amor…estas cargando a mi hijo

Ella hizo un puchero, el la beso y se abrazaron.

-Emmy-llamo Rose, el le sonrio dulcemente.

-Mamí!-llamo Samantha, Rose le sonrio y le abrazo.

-Querida…tienes tu canastita con las rosas blancas?-pregunto Rose, Sam asintió, y corrió hacia mi.

-Tia Bells..pareces una princesita…a esas de Disney-me sonrio mi sobrina, le sonreí dulcemente.

-Tu también amor..anda adelantate..y recuerda lo que tienes que hacer.

Sam, era nuestra pajecito.

Mi padre, me sonrio dándome confianza aunque sus ojos estaban rojos..¡habia llorado!

-Estas bellísima hija

-Gracias pá..tu estas muy guapo

El sonrio y me agarro de gancho.

La marcha nupcial comenzó, y salieron primero mis madrinas de matrimonio, por supuesto Rose y Allie, con sus respectivos maridos.

Pasaron unos minutos, y la música acabo, para luego comenzar el "ave maria", señal de que mi marcha comenzaba.

Tome aire varias veces, y entramos a la pequeña capilla..si..no había querido nada ostentoso, mis padres refunfuñaron al principio, pero luego se rindieron, y dejaron organizar mi boda a mi modo.

-Te quiero Bells-me dijo mi padre con los ojos aguados, sonreí, pero el nudo en la garganta me impedía hablar.

-Yo también te quiero Papá-le respondi mientras una lagrima se me rodaba.

Hice presencia, mire al frente tratando de encontrarlo, y allí lo vi, de esmoquin negro, mirando al infinito, y moviendo casi imperceptiblemente su pie izquierdo..estaba nervioso…¡era adorable verlo asi!

Cuando se percato de mi presencia sonrio y me miro, sus ojos demostraban dulzura e infinito amor, brillaban bajo la luz del sol al igual que su algo arreglado cabello.

Le sonreí

El me sonrió

Llegue hasta el, mi padre le murmuro algo a él, no escuche nada porque estaba atrapada en sus ojos.

-Si señor-le murmuro Edward, para tomar mi mano, y voltear hacia el padre, que nos sonrio y comenzó con la ceremonia.

Llego la hora de los votos, trague pesado, y me sonroje.

-___ Yo Edward Cullen me entrego a ti este día, para compartir mi vida contigo.__  
____Puedes confiar en mi amor, porque es real.__  
____Prometo compartir y apoyarte en tus esperanzas, sueños y metas.__  
____Mi voto estará contigo para siempre.__  
____Cuando caigas, te levantaré, cuando llores te confortaré, cuando rias compartiré contigo tu gozo.__  
____Todo lo que soy y todo lo que tengo es tuyo desde este momento hasta la eternidad._

Yo Edward Cullen ___prometo amarte, honrarte y apreciarte siempre. Prometo permanecer junto a ti en lo bueno y en lo malo. Prometo ser un esposo fiel y amante. Prometo ser el más comprensivo en la enfermedad y la tristeza. Prometo entregarte mi alma. Prometo ser tu compañero y tu mejor amigo. Y prometo amarte con toda mi alma y mi corazón por toda la eternidad._

___Por favor, acepta este anillo como simbolo de nuestro amor, de nuestra amistad y unión eterna Te Amo Bella Swan …_

___Sentia las lagrimas correr libremente por mis mejillas, mientras mi esposo desde ahora colocaba el anillo en mi dedo._

___Ahora era mi turno._

___-Desde este momento, yo, Bella Swan, como mi mejor amigo para toda la vida. Prometo honrarte, animarte, y apoyarte durante nuestro caminar juntos. Cuando el camino se haga difícil, prometo permanecer junto a ti y alentarte para que, a través de nuestra unión, podamos lograr más de lo que podríamos lograr solos__; ____Hoy, Edward , uno mi vida a la tuya, no solo como tu mujer, sinó como tu amiga, tu amante y tu confidente.__  
____Déjame ser el hombro en el que te apoyas, la roca sobre la que descansas, la compañera de tu vida.__  
____Desde este día caminaré junto a ti y prometo trabajar nuestro amor y siempre hacer de tí una prioridad en mi vida. Te amaré con toda mi alma. Este es mi voto solemne._

___Mis manos sudaban y me temblaban, con cuidado deslice el anillo por su dedo._

___Nos sonreímos, y suspiramos._

___-Por el poder que me concede la santa iglesia, los declaro marido y mujer..puede besar a la novia._

___Edward me halo hacia el, y me beso dulcemente, sonreí entre sus labios, Emmett comenzó a toser._

___-Joder!..¡Emmett!-le regaño bajamente Rose_

___-¿Qué?_

___Nos separamos, y Edward me agarro de gancho la gente aplaudió, y me sonroje._

-Felicidades!-se escuchaban estre los invitados.

-Oh!..¡mi niña! –sollozo mi madre mientras me abrazaba.

-Mamá!

-Hazla muy feliz Edward-le recordó mi padre mientras me abrazaba.

-Tengalo por seguro Charlie.- le respondió mis esposo quien me volvió a abrazar.

Las chicas chillaron y corrieron a abrazarme, mientras las tres llorábamos.

Y asi uni mi vida, con el amor de mi existencia…

¿Quién diría que me casaria con mi guardaspaldas?

Solo me espera un camino incierto…pero se de sobra que estare al lado de mi esposo, quien me ama y no me dejara caer…

Estaremos juntos

En las buenas y en las malas

Por siempre…

*****************************************************************************

**Bien el final…jejejejejeje..¿les gusto?**

**Se que asi no termina la peli…pero a mi me gusta casar a todo mundo y soy feliz haciéndolo con esta parejita**

**Asi q ps espero q les haya gustado este mini-fic**

**Graxias a todas de nuevo por todo su apoyo, y por leerme**

**Nos vemos en mis otros fics**

**Besos!**

**Cuidence!**

**Bye!**

**********************melchi********************


End file.
